This is Me
by Fall Down Again Bella
Summary: Edward and Bella are dating. Edward is an aspiring actor. What happens when Edward lands the lead role in the next biggest hit, with beautiful costars and long hours? Will their love survive? Or will fame tear them apart? All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Full summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan have been dating for two years. Edward is an aspiring actor. Bella plans to start college in the fall near L.A. so Edward can work on his career. Alice Cullen is Edward's twin sister and Bella's best friend. Emmett is Edward's older brother by a year. Rosalie Hale is an actress, with Jasper Hale, her twin brother, planning on starting his sophomore year of college. What happens when Edward gets the lead role in this seasons biggest blockbuster hit, with gorgeous costars? Will he let fame go to his head? Can his love with Bella survive fans, celebrities and paparazzi? Read and find out...

BPOV

"Edward Anthony Cullen. You will be fine," I assured him for what had to be the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. It's always like this before auditions. He gets so tense and nervous, sure that he is a horrible actor and no one will ever hire him.

"But what if I screw up again Bella?" he asked, his voice desperate. He was pacing in front of me, taking a few steps forward, wheeling around, and taking another few steps. It was making me dizzy. I stood up, standing in front of him, blocking his path. I wrapped my arms around his wait, placing my chin on his chest, looking up at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing me against him tighter. He seemed to calm under my touch.

"You're not going to mess up Edward," I told him, my voice confident and firm. "You are an amazing actor. You know every single one of your lines. You're perfect for this part." He sighed, long and low.

"I love you Bella," he whispered, pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you too," I replied.

"Edward Cullen?" a professional voice called from the next room. Edward tensed in my arms.

"Right here," he answered, instantly untangling himself from me and making his way over. Just before he walked in he turned around and I mouthed a quick 'good luck.' He grinned back, my favorite lopsided grin, the one reserved specifically for me.

As soon as he was out of sight, I sank back into the uncomfortable plastic chair, curling my knees up on the chair and resting my head in my hands. Honestly, these auditions are as stressful for me as they are for Edward.

Edward was trying out for a big romantic comedy, one that's supposed to come out this summer. It was your typical chick flick. Basically, guy (hopefully Edward) falls in love with popular girl. He enlists help of unpopular best friend to win popular girl's heart, but ends up falling in love with unpopular best friend instead. And the two of them kiss in the middle of the beach at sunset, with the waves crashing behind them. The end.

Edward and I had been rehearsing lines since he got the script two weeks ago. He had auditioned initially, one of hundreds, maybe thousands of guys trying out. But miraculously, he got a callback, only one of fifty. And from there they were going to pick their perfect man.

The classic popular girl is going to be played by Tanya Denali. Incredibly gorgeous, incredibly famous and incredibly crazy. She is always in the tabloids for some new scandal. But for some reason, people worship her like she's God. I honestly don't see it. Sure, she's pretty, strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, perfect body. But she's so _fake_. Fake nose, fake chin, fake boobs. And apparently, she's a total bitch to work with.

The unpopular girl is going to be played by someone named Rosalie Hale. Apparently, she's new to the industry, like Edward. But she's beautiful, with natural good looks, unlike Tanya's fakeness. She had natural corn silk hair and no plastic surgery induced body parts. And, she could be a bitch, but I doubted it. She seems really nice and polite, from what the news makes of her anyways.

My cell phone rang loudly, breaking me out of my thoughts. I grabbed it and checked the caller ID. It was my best friend, Edward's twin sister, Alice.

"Hello?" I answered softly.

"How's it going Bella?" she asked tensely.

"I don't know. He's still in there. Hopefully that's a good thing," I whispered. I heard Alice sigh on the other end,

"I hope he gets the part. I don't think he can handle another rejection like last time." Both of us fell silent, remembering the last time Edward had gotten rejected.

There were ten actors auditioning for the lead part in a thriller. Edward was so close to being picked. They told him there was a ninety percent chance of him being picked. But then some big shot celebrity waltzed in and decided to take the roll. Of course, the producers, wanting publicity, gave him the part instantly.

Edward hid out in his room for a full twenty-four hours, scaring me half to death. He came out; sure he had no talent, wanting to give up acting for good. Alice and I had managed to talk him into another audition. And here we were, a few weeks later, praying that Edward didn't get let down again.

"I hope so too Alice," I said eventually. "I don't want to see him hurt again. He's an amazing actor."

"I know. Trust me, he always managed to convince Carlisle and Esme that Emmett or I colored on the walls, or broke their favorite vase," she said, snorting. Emmett is Edward's older brother by a year.

"But it was always you and Emmett, wasn't it?" I pointed out.

"Well…yeah. But he didn't need to be such a tattletale!" she cried. I giggled. I saw the doorknob jiggle.

"Gotta go. He's coming back. Bye Alice!" I sang, hanging up quickly. I saw Edward coming out, shaking hands with someone and smiling. Good signs. But he could just be being polite. I stood up anxiously, but keeping my distance. I was trained enough to know not to interrupt. The man and Edward said their goodbyes and he made his way over to me, his face instantly switching into my grin, the uneven one I loved so much. He said he reserves it for me. Whenever I say something that surprises him or whenever he sees me, he smiles that smile. But he never gives it to anyone else. It's all mine.

"Bella!" he cried, running up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, spinning me around theatrically. I giggled. This was an extremely good sign.

"They loved you!" I guessed.

"Yeah! They said I'm just what they're looking for!" He was positively beaming, his words dripping with sincere enthusiasm. I could feel his happiness rubbing off on me and my goofy grin wouldn't leave my face.

"That's amazing Edward!" I said passionately. He laughed back, kissing me fiercely. I kissed him back with just as much urgency.

"I'm not guaranteed the part yet," he said, his tone going abruptly serious. "They said they're almost positive they're going to pick me, that I'm the best they've seen so far, but one other guy still has to audition. I gave him my cell number and he's going to call me."

"That's still good Edward," I said, trying to remain optimistic. Edward had talent. Not to mention his movie star good looks. With his untidy bronze hair, perfectly sculpted body and emerald eyes, he was drop dead gorgeous. And he was somehow mine.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Bella," Edward said. I had had a crush on Edward for years. I mean, since we were about eight. But I had always been best friends with Alice, while he hung out with Emmett and his friends. Whenever I slept at Alice's house, I would see him in his shorts, his chest bare and my heart would catch in my throat. I was head over heels for a guy that didn't know I exist._

_"Yes?" I asked, trying (and failing) to sound calm. I was elated that he was talking to me. It was two years ago when we were sixteen, and Edward and I hardly ever talked, aside from a few casualties when Alice was in her room or something, or when he answered the phone. And now we were both in the kitchen. I was in my sweats, having just woken up from a sleepover. Alice was taking a shower and I came to get breakfast by myself, finding Edward sitting at the kitchen table._

_"I know we don't talk so much." He sounded guilty and sad by the fact. "And I'm sorry about that but…I've always been so nervous to talk to you. You're so beautiful, but you were always Alice's friend, not mine. And I really like you." He seemed to let out a huge breath of air. I honestly did not know what to say. I was shocked to say the least. Here I was, thinking my life long crush didn't know I existed. But the whole time, he's been too nervous to talk to me._

_"I mean, I understand that you don't really know me, aside from whatever Alice has told you. And half of it probably isn't true," he was babbling slightly in my speechlessness. "But I've always liked you Bella, since Alice first brought you over. I've just been too scared to talk to you. And I really am sorry about that." I still couldn't figure out how to move my lips, to tell him I felt the same way._

_"Um…I get it," he said finally, dejectedly. "We can just…stay friends." And he turned to walk away, shoulders slumped sadly, cheeks red. And then I finally found my mouth._

_"Edward!" I called. He whirled around and I almost jumped him. I pressed my lips to his with a passion I couldn't even understand. Here was the boy I had admired from afar for so long. And he wanted me._

_He seemed shocked by my movement at first and he stiffened. But after a moment, he began kissing me back, his fingers tangling themselves in my hair. He backed me up against the counter and I slid onto it so we were level. Edward is a few inches taller then me and it's just easier this way. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, opening my mouth to allow the kiss to deepen._

_"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON WITHOUT ME KNOWING!?" came Alice's shriek from the door. Edward and I quickly broke apart, our cheeks flushed and our lips red from kissing. Alice was standing in the doorway in jeans and a cute tank top, her hands on her petite hips, her hair still wet from the shower. She gave us both a stern look._

_"Um…all of five minutes," I answered truthfully._

_"So wait. I come in to find you two passionately making out on our kitchen counter. And you're telling me you've only been…together for five minutes?" Alice said disbelievingly. "I mean I could always see Bella had that puppy dog crush on Edward and that Edward would watch Bella whenever she came over but I thought one of you would have told me before you decided to dry hump each other in the middle of our home!"_

_"Alice!" Edward and I exclaimed at the same time. She just rolled her eyes._

_"I am going to blow dry my hair. When I come back downstairs I do not want to see my brother and my best friend making out." Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "What you do until I come back is completely up to you. Have fun!" And with that, she skipped upstairs, leaving Edward and I dazed. I turned to him after a few minutes._

_"It's true you know," I sighed._

_"What is?"_

_"That I've always had a crush on you. Since we were kids. I always thought you didn't notice me," I admitted. Edward looked disbelieving._

_"Bella I've been wanting to talk to you for years. And I mean really talk, not just about school or Alice. But I always thought you didn't notice _me_," he admitted, laughing. It was the first time he showed me my special crooked smile. I joined in his giggles, and both of us laughed until Alice came back in the room, staring at us with a confused, but pleased face._

_End flashback_

"I guess there's nothing left to do but wait for the call," Edward sighed. We drove back to his house, listening to classical music. Some was Edward's compositions, others were from other famous composers. Edward always listened to classical before and after auditions. _Always. _He said it soothed him.

Once we got back to his house, he pulled me inside, straight up to his bedroom. I waved to Alice on my way, who was sitting on the stairs, watching us anxiously. I winked to let her know they liked him. She beamed.

We walked into Edward's room and he instantly turned on his radio, playing more classical music. He sank onto the bed, breathing deeply and closing his eyes. He opened his arms, inviting me to join him. I gratefully slid into his arms, both of us cuddling on his bed.

We didn't talk. We just held each other, listening to the music and waiting for his call. It was moments like this that I loved the most. No words were spoken, but love radiated off of us. Everything was okay in that moment, no auditions or homework to worry us. Just me and him, us against the world, forever.

_A/N: Okay, so this story got the most votes ) I hope you guys like it, let me know! I thought I'd post this first chapter on my birthday, which is today!! (July 15th) REVIEW!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

"Hello?" Edward frantically answered his phone, almost dropping it in his sweaty palms. "This is he." He listened intently for a moment, his expression never changing. "So does that mean…" he trailed off as the other person finished his thought. "Okay. Yes. Thank you. See you then sir. Goodbye." He hung up the phone.

"Well?" I demanded. An elated grin spread across his face.

"I got the part!" he announced. I let out a shriek of joy and jumped into his arms. He laughed, spinning me around once and kissing me joyously.

"That's amazing Edward!" I gushed.

"I can't believe it," he said excitedly. "He said that I'm the fresh face they need with this movie and that I'll be perfect with my co-stars." He sounded like Alice he was so excited.

"Oh Edward I'm so proud of you!" I squealed.

"I couldn't have done it without you Bella. Or Alice. If you two hadn't talked me into that audition I wouldn't be in this movie," he said gratefully, picking me up and kissing me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me, deepening the kiss. I could feel his smile on my lips.

"You got the part Edward!" Alice's shriek was one hundred percent certain. Edward and I broke our kiss and I slid my legs back to the ground. She shrieked into the room, almost a blur she was moving so fast.

"Yeah I did," Edward answered. Alice jumped on him, sending him staggering backwards slightly.

"That's amazing! I told you you'd get it didn't I? When you left for the auditions I told you I had a good feeling about this one," she said smugly. She took a step back from Edward, craning her neck to look up at him.

"Yes you did Alice," Edward answered dryly, his magnificent smile never leaving his face. And it was true. The day Edward left for the audition Alice said he was going to get the part. Of course, we thought she was just trying to give him confidence, but she turned out right. As usual.

"So when do you start filming?" she asked eagerly. I turned to him too.

"Next week. He said it should take all summer to film and should be out in November," he said. "He's an experienced director, so it shouldn't take him very long to pull everything together."

"What's his name?" I asked curiously.

"Jonathan Stevens," he answered quickly. I gasped. Jonathan Stevens is one of the biggest names in the business. He jumpstarted the careers of countless celebrities. Including a miss Tanya Denali. And hopefully a mister Edward Cullen.

"That's awesome!" Alice and I squealed in unison. We both burst into giggles afterwards.

"He said he wants me to-" Edward began, but he was cut off by the ringing off his phone.

"Hello?" he answered it, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Oh hey!" His face brightened.

"Who is it?" Alice asked curiously.

"Yeah we definitely should. It would be great to get to know you before we start filming."

"Is it Tanya?" Alice burst. Edward shook his head.

"Rosalie?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah." He turned to me and flashed me my crooked smile. "Do you mind if I bring my girlfriend?" I smiled gratefully at his thoughtfulness. "Great. Yeah. I'll see you in, like, half an hour. Bye." Alice suddenly ran from the room, bouncing with excitement. I stared after her curiously before turning back to Edward.

"Where are we going?" I asked instantly.

"Seattle. Rosalie wanted to meet up and have dinner with me and Tanya. She's bringing her boyfriend so she said it was fine to bring you," he said with another smile.

"I don't have anything to wear!" I exclaimed nervously. I was just in jeans and a t-shirt, definitely not an appropriate outfit to wear to dinner with celebrities.

"Yes you do!" Alice chirped, running back into the room. She held up a gray dress. "Your welcome."

"Thanks Alice!" At least now I knew where she ran off to. I turned to Edward. "Just let me change and then we can go." He nodded and I placed a chaste kiss on his lips before hurrying into the bathroom to change.

The dress was gray with a turtleneck and short sleeves. It fell to an inch or so above my knees in a pleated skirt. It was form fitting and hugged my curves perfectly. My hair was already down and straight so I just left it. **(Pic on profile)**

I rushed out of the bathroom, running headfirst into Emmett. He laughed his booming laugh and steadied me.

"In a hurry Bella?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, Edward got the part in the movie!" I bubbled instantly. Emmett's face lit up.

"Really? That's great!"

"I know! We're going out to dinner to meet his costars," I explained. "So I really have to go. Bye Em!" I ran out to Edward's silver Volvo, where he was already sitting, revving the engine impatiently. I slid into the passenger seat and he took off the moment I closed the door.

"Patience," I warned. He threw me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry love. I'm just so anxious. What if they don't like me?" he asked, his face a mask of worry.

"They'll love you!" I scoffed instantly. "You're sweet, kind, funny and a perfect gentleman. They will love you." He fidgeted nervously with his fingers, turning up the radio so classical music filled the car. He must really be nervous about this if he's listening to classical.

We reached the restaurant in twenty minutes since Edward tended to speed (even more) when he's nervous. He climbed out of the car, instantly jogging to my door and opening it for me, holding out a hand to help me up. I took it graciously and he pulled me out, snaking an arm around my waist.

"You look beautiful by the way," he noted. I blushed. "I'll have to thank Alice for that." We made our way inside and I knew instantly where our table was. It was the one crowded with fans, mostly men. I rolled my eyes and Edward and I walked over to the table, shoving through the crowd of people, all brandishing napkins and pens.

"Tanya? Rosalie?" Edward said uncertainly.

"Yes you can have my autograph just hold on," Tanya said in a bored voice, not looking up from the autograph she was writing. She was wearing a very low cut, very tight, very short red dress that looked so tight I couldn't figure out how she was able to move. Her strawberry blond hair fell in tight, springy curls across her face and she had huge, white sunglasses over her eyes, even though we were inside.

Rosalie looked up at Edward curiously. She was wearing a long sleeved, almost black dress that fell to her knees and had a cute belt across her hips. **(Pics on profile) **There was a blond boy sitting next to her with stubble across his chin and a murderous expression. His hand was laced around Rosalie protectively almost.

"Um, no thank you," Edward said awkwardly. "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm supposed to be meeting you guys here."

"Oh right!" Rosalie said, her face breaking into a light smile. I noticed the man next to her scowl at Edward. What's his problem? "Hi. I'm Rosalie Hale. This is my boyfriend James."

"Hey," Edward said casually, shaking her hand and reaching to shake James'. I noticed how James seemed to squeeze Edward's hand for no apparent reason. "I'm Edward Cullen and this is my girlfriend Bella Swan."

"Hi," I said timidly. Rosalie smiled warmly up at me and I returned it shyly. James didn't acknowledge me at all. I don't know what it is about him but he gives off a very bad vibe. I already didn't like him.

"I'm, obviously, Tanya Denali," Tanya said in a smug voice. "Hello Edward." She purred his name. "Bella." She sneered mine. I just rolled my eyes. I was used to the cattiness from girls for being with Edward. He is unbelievably gorgeous.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said politely, shaking her hand. She instantly pulled her hand back, making it clear she didn't want to shake mine. I just stared blankly at her. Edward slid into the booth, pulling me in with him. Rosalie and James were on one side of the booth, Edward and I on the other. Tanya sat on a chair next to Edward, leaning over so her chest practically spilled onto the table. The crowd around us eventually dissipated and we were able to have a normal conversation once our food arrived.

"How did you find out about the audition Edward?" Rosalie asked politely. I noticed James' grip tighten on her waist whenever she addressed Edward directly.

"Well Bella and my twin sister Alice told me about it actually," he said, lacing his fingers through mine.

"You have a twin?" she burst excitedly.

"Yeah, fraternal obviously," he said curiously, probably wondering about her sudden excitement.

"I have a fraternal twin too!" she squealed. "His name is Jasper."

"Really?" Edward asked, a grin spreading across his face. "That's so funny."

"Yeah. He actually looks a lot like me, except with shorter hair and more muscles," she said with a laugh.

"Alice and I are pretty much polar opposites," Edward said, and I giggled. "She is much shorter with black hair and a passionate love for shopping."

"I love shopping," Rosalie said. "I'll have to meet this sister of yours."

"I'll bring her by the set one day. You should bring Jasper too, I'd like to meet him," Edward said kindly.

"So Edward," Tanya cut in. She leaned forward, clasping her hands together in front of her to push up her fake breasts. I could see much more of her body then I needed to. "I think you'll be just perfect for this part. I mean, this guy is supposed to be gorgeous and that fits you well." My jaw almost hit the table. Was she seriously flirting with my boyfriend with me sitting right here?

"Thanks," Edward said awkwardly, pulling me closer. Hint, hint Tanya.

"You know, we have a kiss scene," she said in a seductive purr. "We could always practice that. Just to make sure it looks right on film." She winked at him. I noticed Rosalie's jaw drop too.

"No Tanya that's okay," I said, my anger finally forcing me to speak up. "If he really needs to practice kissing, I'm always available." I flashed her a smug grin and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Right," Edward agreed instantly. "I'm sure we'll be fine on film without any practice." Tanya pouted at him. I just rolled my eyes and scooted a tiny bit closer to Edward, who wrapped his arms around me and pulled me even closer. I noticed Tanya's pout grow at our contact and I instantly felt smug.

"Tanya I don't even remember their being a kiss scene between you and Edward," Rosalie said thoughtfully. "I know Edward and I have a big kiss scene at the end but you and him-"

"What?!" James burst suddenly, glaring at Rosalie. Rosalie jumped and her expression became terrified suddenly.

"I told you about this," she whispered. I looked away, trying to give them some privacy.

"No you didn't! You didn't tell me you would have to kiss some pretty boy!" he yelled. I noticed a few people turn and stare at him.

"James," Rosalie said weakly. "It won't mean anything it's part of the script."

"I can't believe this!" he growled, banging his fist on the table, making our plates of food jump. "Come here!" Rosalie's eyes widened and James almost dragged her from our table and outside. I could see him yelling at her until they rounded the corner and were gone.

An awkward silence filled the table.

"He's hot but too angry for me," Tanya commented selfishly. I just glared at her. "Unlike some people." She winked at Edward.

"Do you mind?" I snapped, my temper flaring. "Flirt with him all you want on set when I'm not there but this is just annoying. I'm sitting right here! His girlfriend! It just makes you look desperate." Tanya's jaw dropped into a perfect O.

"Bella," Edward said in a low, warning voice. I couldn't believe it! He was getting mad at me for telling off this skank that kept flirting with him right in front of me.

"Whatever. I'm going home. You two can have a great time!" I snatched Edward's keys off of the table and stomped out of the restaurant. The first thing I saw when I reached the parking lot was Rosalie, leaning against a red convertible with tears in her eyes. I know I didn't know her very well, but I ran right over.

"Rosalie!" I called. She turned to see me and waved half heartedly, trying to wipe away her tears. "Are you okay?" I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and noticed she flinched a little, probably out of surprise.

"He was just jealous," she explained. "He always gets jealous. He left, but he'll get over it by tomorrow." I didn't really know what to say.

"I'm sure you two will be fine," I assured her. "It's only a stage kiss, I'm not worried about it and he shouldn't be either." She snorted.

"Yeah well James isn't always that rational," she huffed. The way she talked about it made it seem like she didn't like him at all, like she hated him. She's probably just mad.

"I'm sure everything will be okay Rosalie," I said kindly. She just rolled her eyes and didn't answer.

"Where's Edward?" she asked curiously, changing the subject. I sighed.

"I don't know. Tanya kept flirting with him and I just kind of snapped and then he actually got kind of mad that I yelled at her," I explained.

"Tanya is such a bitch. I don't know why anyone thinks she's a big deal," Rosalie said, narrowing her eyes in Tanya's general direction. I smiled.

"So I just grabbed the keys and came out here to leave. If they want to flirt I'm sure as hell not going to sit there and watch," I said, my voice a thousand times more confident then I felt.

"You go girl," Rosalie said, cracking a watery smile.

"Bella?" Edward's velvet voice called out from in front of the restaurant. "Bella?"

"I'd better go," Rosalie said. "Thanks Bella. For everything." She gave me a quick hug before sliding into the convertible and speeding away.

"Bella." It wasn't a question anymore. I turned around, and sure enough, there was Edward. I folded my arms across my chest and he walked over to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I just…I'm going to be working with her a lot and I don't want to make any enemies," he said cautiously. "I hate her as much as you seem to."

"You could've at least stuck up for me," I said, lowering my eyes to the concrete I was standing on.

"I know and I really am sorry." He reached his fingers under my chin and lifted my face up so I was looking him in the eyes. His emerald pools were swirling with apologies. "I love you Bella. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah," I breathed, still dazed by his eyes. "I just…I guess I got jealous." He smirked slightly, but tried to hide it. "She was flirting with you so shamelessly and…" I shrugged.

"You're the only one for me Bella," Edward said fiercely. "I love you and only you. No plastic celebrity is ever going to change that." I giggled lightly.

"Promise?" I couldn't help but murmur. "Promise you won't forget us little people when you're all big and famous?" My voice was half serious.

"I promise Bella. I love you."

"I love you too." He pressed his lips to mine and I forgot about Tanya instantly. The only thing I could think of was Edward's luscious lips. Now if only I could spend all my time kissing Edward and if only Tanya could get hit by a truck. Then this day we would be completely perfect.

_A/N: Hey everyone! I hope your liking my story so far ) I wouldn't know, since I am writing…wrote…whatever this chapter before I posted the first one. REVIEW!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

_One week later…_

"This is the cafeteria," the man said in a bored voice. He was showing us around the set. And by us, I mean me, Edward, Rosalie, James and Tanya. He was showing us a large room with classroom tiles, white with gray speckles, filled with circular gray tables. It looked uncannily like the cafeteria at Forks High. Only bigger.

Edward slid his fingers through mine, unconsciously pulling me closer. I gratefully went. Edward and I had flown out to California, where the movie was being filmed, two days ago. The director was paying all of our hotel and airfare expenses. I had taken some of my college stuff, already dropping it off at my dorm. Alice and Emmett were coming to visit us in a few days, to see the set and my school and just hang out all summer.

Luckily for me, Alice had insisted on buying me lots of new summer, California clothes and bikinis. I was currently wearing one of the shirts she picked. It's pink, with elbow length sleeves and a bow under the chest. I paired it with simple jeans, since the set was air-conditioned.

It seemed like Rosalie and James had made up. She was wearing a long sleeve gray v-neck shirt and jeans. **(Both shirts on profile) **Her and James were holding hands and seeming perfectly friendly again. Although I didn't miss the glare James sent Edward when he first walked on set.

"This will be Sophie's bedroom, played by Rosalie," the man droned on. It simple, with hardwood floors and lots of bookcases, a big fluffy bed in the middle and light yellow walls. It was weird seeing fully furnished rooms in the middle of a large warehouse.

"That is basically all we have finished for now," he finished finally, after showing us the room where the prom would be held and Kevin's (Edward's) bedroom. "The only thing we have left is the beach, which we will just use the natural elements for."

"Thank you," Tanya said snottily. She was, of course, wearing a much too low shirt and much too tight jeans. She had, at least, backed off of Edward. For now.

"Tanya, baby!" Jonathan Stevens himself came out of one of the doors leading outside and ran up to Tanya.

"Jonathan!" she squealed, tossing herself into his arms. Jonathan was tall and well built, with a goatee. He was already beaming.

"Edward, my man, nice to see you," he said, clapping Edward's hand with his one and shaking it firmly.

"You too sir," Edward said politely.

"Call me Jonathan," he said, waving his hand easily. "And who is this lovely lady?" he asked, turning to me. I blushed.

"This is my girlfriend, Bella," Edward introduced me. I was embarrassed when Jonathan swept me up in a hug. He was a lot like Emmett in that way.

"Nice to meet you Bella!" he exclaimed. "Have you ever thought about acting?"

"Oh!" I squeaked excitedly. "No. I'm a writer." That's what I was going to college for, at least. Writing. I hoped to complete a novel one of these days.

"It's a darn shame. You're too beautiful to hide behind the books," he said with a good-natured smile.

"Rosalie!" he said, grinning widely.

"Jonathan," she said sweetly, reaching to shake his hand before he could pull her into a hug. He shook her hand rather reluctantly. He seemed a little put off by her distance. I noticed James pull Rosalie a little bit closer, glaring at Jonathan. He was getting a bit ridiculous with the jealousy. I mean, Jonathan is her director.

"It's great to meet you all!" he said, not even bothering to say hello to James. He probably noticed the hostility. "I was hoping we could start with the first scene, where Edward-as-Kevin goes up to Tanya-as-Tiffany to try and talk to her for the first time. Everyone know it?"

"Yes," Edward said.

"Yeah," Tanya answered. Rosalie nodded.

"Okay, costumes are over there." He pointed to a large rack of clothes, with nametags on them. Edward grabbed his and held it up and I instantly burst into hysterical laughter. Edward glared at me and that just made me laugh harder.

It was a pair of jeans that looked like they would be much too short for him. The shirt was kind of like a bowling shirt, brown and tan, and hideously ugly. Then there were red suspenders and glasses, plus matching brown bowling sneakers and long socks. I am not kidding. It had a whole Urkel thing going on.

"Bella," Edward warned. I tried to stifle my laughter but it was nearly impossible. Tanya was just holding up a denim mini skirt and a pink, lacy sweater. Rosalie was looking at the sweatpants and short-sleeved t-shirt in her hands with a look of panic.

"Um, can I just wear long sleeves?" Rosalie asked quickly.

"Why?" Jonathan asked, completely bewildered.

"I just…I feel more comfortable in them. Please," she begged. Jonathan seemed to realize how important it was to her.

"Okay. Just wear the shirt you have on now," he instructed.

"Thank you," she breathed, smiling slightly.

"Your trailers are right outside, they have your names on the front," Jonathan said, pointing to the door he had come in from. Edward held his outfit at arms length as we made our way to his trailer. I was still trying to hold back giggles.

"Go get changed love," I sang once we entered the trailer. It was pretty plain, with a black leather couch and TV, a coffee table and fruit basket in the middle. There was also a big vanity piled with make-up, obviously for him. It was all just like foundation and skin colored stuff.

"God I can't believe I have to wear this," he groaned after a few minutes in the bathroom.

"Let me see," I said, already giggling.

"You'll laugh," he accused.

"No," I promised. "I won't."

"Yes you will Bella."

"I'll try my hardest not to," I said, already working hard not to laugh.

"Fine. Her I come." He took a deep breath and opened the trailer bathroom door. I burst into laughter even though I promised I wouldn't. He just looked so dorky.

The jeans fell just where the high socks ended. They hugged Edward's body in an unflattering way. The shirt was tucked tightly into the too high jeans and the suspenders were criss-crossed in an X across his back. The glasses fit his face oddly, making his emerald eyes seem twice as big.

"You l-look like Eric Yorkie," I giggled. Eric was the biggest geek in our high school, constantly wearing sweater vests and suspenders. And if you dyed Edward's hair black and added a million zits he would be the spitting image of Eric Yorkie.

"Bella," Edward whined. "Please stop laughing at me." I tried. I really, really did. But I just couldn't. My cheeks and sides were killing me. Edward came over and started tickling me, adding to my laughter. I felt like I might pass out from lack of oxygen.

"I'll s-stop Edward," I chuckled. "J-just stop. I c-can't b-breath." Edward moved his hands and I stopped laughing instantly, trying to catch my breath. Edward plopped himself onto the couch next to me and pulled me over onto his lap. He leaned in to kiss me but I leaned away. He glanced back up at me, hurt touching his eyes.

"I can't kiss you when you look like that," I explained. "I feel like I'm kissing Eric."

"So are you saying you wouldn't love me if I looked like this?" Edward asked, feigning outrage.

"Yup," I answered, popping the p. "Just kidding. I love you no matter what you wear." He leaned in for another kiss but I inched away.

"What now?" he pouted.

"I said I'll _love_ you no matter what. Not that I'll _kiss_ you no matter what," I teased.

"Bella," he pouted again. I leaned down and kissed him gently, trying to shake Eric's picture from my mind.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he murmured. He still looked unbelievably gorgeous, even in that ridiculous outfit.

"Make-up!" someone yelled, knocking on the trailer door.

"Come in," Edward replied. A thick, dark-skinned woman skipped happily into the room, plopping her bag on the vanity.

"Come on sugar," she said happily. She looked over at us and smiled, before snorting.

"Young love is so sweet," she cooed. "But that outfit is ridiculous." I burst into giggles along with the make-up woman.

"So I've heard," Edward said flatly.

"I'm Betsy," she said cheerily. "Come on honey we gotta make your skin look all pasty." Edward scooted me lightly off his lap and made his way over to the vanity. He sank onto the stool and Betsy instantly attacked his face with a make-up brush.

"So how long you two been dating?" she asked, her eyes squinting as she focused on Edward's face.

"Two years," I answered with a smile.

"That's so cute. This your first movie?"

"Yeah," Edward answered, trying not to move his mouth and inhale any of the powder Betsy was puffing on him.

"That's good. Good luck to you both. The business is a tough place and most people don't make it," she warned. "People change when they get hit with the spotlight. Just stay true to yourself and you two should make it, if you truly love each other." Her warning was ominous and foreboding.

"Um…thank you," I said slowly. "We do love each other, very much. I think we can make it." I looked at Edward, who was looking up at Betsy like she was crazy

"I won't change," he said, as if he was stating the obvious.

"That's what they all said," she sighed, her voice full of ancient grief. "All done," she announced. Edward turned to face me, his skin suddenly much paler and chalkier, unhealthy looking and oily. I giggled slightly.

"How do I look?" he asked me.

"Like a geek," I replied truthfully. "Like Eric Yorkie."

"Perfect then," he answered, grinning my crooked grin.

"Ready to go reveal yourself to everyone?" I asked. He suddenly burst into laughter and I realized the double meaning of my words. "No that's not what I meant!" I squealed. He just chuckled.

"Sure Bella," he said sarcastically. I playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Coming from Urkel over here," I replied and he sobered up instantly. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me from the trailer and back onto the set. No one really laughed at Edward although I could see Rosalie trying to hold back her giggles.

"Okay set up in the hallway," Jonathan yelled. "Bella, be an extra at least? Please?" he pleaded with me suddenly.

"What do I have to do?" I squeaked.

"Just stand at the locker and pretend to talk to someone," he instructed. He pushed me over to the hallway set, where someone instantly attacked my face with powder. I was slightly shell shocked. I was going to be in this movie suddenly. I was pretty much out of the scene and I knew no one would see me unless they were really looking.

"Okay, Edward and Rosalie stand here," he instructed, placing Rosalie and Edward against two lockers a few places down from me. "And Tanya you'll be across from them." He pushed Tanya against that locker where three other blonds instantly came up to her.

"Everyone ready?" he called. I turned to the girl next to me, prepared to pretend to talk. Tanya and the girls around her all faced each other. Edward and Rosalie faced each other. "And…action!"

"Everyone instantly started chattering quietly, about a tenth of the actual sound in a high school. Tanya and her "friends" were pretending to laugh.

"I mean it Soph," Edward said. Rosalie rolled her eyes, leaning against the locker. "This year I'm gonna take Tiffany to prom."

"Kev, come on," Rosalie pleaded convincingly. "You've crushed on her for so long. She doesn't know who you are. It's not going to happen. Just move on. The right girl could be closer then you think." It was obvious that Rosalie's character liked Edward's. I knew it was intentional.

"She is the right girl Sophie. Can you help me? Please?" He turned the full force of his pleading emerald eyes on her and she heaved a sigh.

"No. Just go talk to her if you're so desperate." The jealousy was hidden in her words. She sounded so real. I continued to chatter with the girl next to me as I watched Edward and Rosalie.

"Come on Soph," Edward pleaded. Rosalie rolled her eyes an walked off set. Edward sighed, leaning against the locker.

"And…cut!" Everyone instantly stopped chattering. "Great job everyone! And now the next scene. And…action." I hardly had time to get ready. I turned back to the girl next to me, still watching Edward. He took a deep breath.

"You can do this Kevin. She's just a girl." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "A beautiful, perfect, flawless, unapproachable girl." He was grumbling to perfection. He walked slowly up to Tanya who's nose wrinkled in distaste when he approached.

"Hi Tiffany," Edward said nervously.

"Can I help you with something?" she sneered.

"Um…no. I just wanted…to talk to you," Edward said in a shy voice I had rarely heard him use before. I was captivated. He truly was an amazing actor. I completely believed he was crushing on Tanya. I was even kind of jealous.

"Aw, isn't that cute," Tanya cooed sarcastically. "News flash…Kyle?"

"Kevin," Edward corrected in a small voice.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "New flash Kyle. Guys like you don't talk to girls like me. Get a makeover and then come talk to me." Her and her friends strutted off, all giggling. Edward looked after her longingly. And then his eyes flashed with an idea.

"And…cut!" Jonathan called, grinning with obvious joy. "Amazing! Great job everyone!"

The rest of the day went pretty much exactly like that. They filmed the scene wear Rosalie agrees to give Edward a makeover and redid each scene a few times. Edward was extremely grateful to get out of the geek costume.

He led me back to the trailer and went to take a shower to wash off all of the make-up. Betsy came over to me while he was gone.

"Watch him okay?" she said in a caring voice. "Fame changes people sweetie. And you seem really in love with him. Just make sure he doesn't…let it go to his head."

"Okay," I promised cautiously. She smiled, patting my head gently. I had to wonder what Betsy's story was. She really seemed to care about mine and Edward's relationship. Did something happen to her? Or worse, would something happen to me and Edward?"

_A/N: Dun dun dun…haha not really but whatever. I hope everyone is enjoying this! REVIEW!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

"Oh my God I can't believe I'm going to be on the set of an actual movie! This is so crazy!" Alice squealed, bouncing up and down. If she wasn't wearing a seatbelt, she probably would have flown through the top of the Volvo by now.

"Yeah and we'll get to see _the_ Tanya Denali," Emmett sighed wistfully. I fake gagged.

"Ew Em. She's a total cow. Half her body is made of plastic," I snorted. Edward bit his lip to hide his smile. "Plus she's not even on set today. It's all Edward and Rosalie shots." Emmett pouted.

"We're here," he announced, pulling into the now familiar parking lot of the set. He led me, Alice and Emmett to his trailer, where Betsy was already seated, watching a documentary on Zac Efron with an unfathomable expression on her face.

Alice and Emmett had arrived yesterday. Edward was filming, so I had to pick them up from the airport. It was like watching two toddlers. Alice wanted to stop at every store and Emmett wanted to stop at every celebrity landmark and restaurant. This was Edward's fifth day of filming and I was now close friends with most of the actors and actresses in the movie. When you spend up to sixteen hours a day with these people, you're bound to become friends.

"Go get changed Edward," I sang, almost dancing with happiness. I couldn't wait to see Emmett's reaction to Edward's Urkel suit.

"I just want to say shut up and I hate you all in advance," Edward growled, grabbing the clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

"Hey Betsy," I said, sinking onto the couch next to her.

"Huh?" she said, taking her eyes off of the TV and turning to see me. She looked surprised to see me. "Oh hey Bella."

"This is Alice, Edward's twin sister," I introduced. "And Emmett, Edward's older brother. Alice, Emmett, this is Betsy, Edward's make-up artist."

"Good to meet you both," Betsy said in her sugary voice.

"You too!" Alice chirped. I noticed the doorknob of the bathroom turn and I started giggling.

"Let's see babe!" I called out. He walked out of the bathroom, a pained look on his face. I thought Emmett's booming laugh was going to break the windows.

Today he was wearing a white button up shirt with an argyle sweater vest, a pocket protector stuck in the pocket. He was wearing the usual too tight, too short jeans and too high socks with the brown bowling shoes and thick glasses. His hair was slicked to the side and oily.

"You look ridiculous!" Emmett guffawed.

"Thank you Emmett," Edward said sarcastically.

"I think it's a good look for you Edward," Alice giggled. "Very manly."

"Come on hon, let's do your make-up," Betsy said, grabbing Edward and pulling him to the vanity where she instantly attacked him with brushes.

When Edward finished, the four of us made our way to the set. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we worked together to restrain Emmett and Alice from attacking the set. When we got inside, we headed straight for Rosalie, who was alone. Normally, James came with her, so I was surprised to see her by herself. But she was all smiles, so I figured they hadn't fought or anything.

"Rosalie!" Edward called. She looked up, a smile spreading across her cheeks. She was wearing a big sweatshirt and a pair of gym shorts, her hair tossed into a messy ponytail. Rosalie always loved her costumes- she said they were like working in your pajamas.

"Hey Edward! Hey Bella!" She sounded much cheerier then I'd ever heard her. She even hopped up and gave me a hug.

"Rose, this is my sister Alice, my twin," Edward said.

"Wow, you really don't look alike," Rosalie noted. Alice instantly wrapped her arms around Rosalie, who giggled.

"It's so nice to meet you! Edward said you have a twin too?" she said in a rush.

"Yeah, he's coming by in a few minutes," she said.

"Well since no one bothered to introduce me, I'll introduce myself," Emmett said loudly. "I'm Emmett, Edward's older, more mature brother." I snorted.

"I wouldn't say mature suits you Em," I said and Alice laughed in agreement. Emmett stuck his tongue out at us, proving our point. Rosalie laughed.

"Well it's good to meet you Emmett," she said with a shy smile. "I'm Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you too," Emmett said, ignoring Rosalie's outstretched hand and pulling her into a hug. She stiffened at first, but eventually hugged him back, her arms not even touching on his massive back. When they separated, Emmett had the look of a little boy at Christmas in his eyes. Uh oh.

"Where's James?" I asked Rosalie. Her smile seemed to falter momentarily.

"He couldn't come today," she said vaguely, her right hand enclosing her left wrist, rubbing it unconsciously.

"Oh," I said. I felt Edward's arm reach out to me and I leaned back into him.

"Oh there's Jasper!" Rosalie said, her smile returning full force. I saw a tall, well built, blond on his way over to us. And I also saw his eyes on a certain little pixie.

"Hey," he drawled as he walked over to us. His voice had a slight Southern accent, which confused me, since Rosalie doesn't have an accent.

"Jasper, what's with the accent?" Rosalie asked. "We lived in Texas till we were about eight but I got rid of my accent ages ago. So did Jasper. He only uses it when he's nervous," she explained, turning back to us. I saw Jasper throw her a death glare before turning back to us, carefully avoiding Alice's eye.

"I'm not nervous Rose. I'm just talking," he said, the accent less noticeable.

"Sure," Rosalie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She looked up at Jasper, who was peeking up at Alice. Then she turned to look at Alice, who was beaming.

"I'm Alice," she said cheerily. She took a few steps closer to Jasper and placed her hands on his cheeks and lifted his face up to look and her. She only came up to his chest, so she didn't have to lift his face much. "And I think you're cute." The smile never left her face. She was just looking into his eyes, perfectly at ease.

"I'm Jasper," he breathed. "And I think you're cute too." Alice giggled, like she already knew what he was going to say. And then she proceeded to press her lips to his, ever so lightly. I am not kidding. Everyone just sort of watched, completely stunned, before Jasper slowly wrapped his arms around Alice and deepened the kiss. She responded back enthusiastically. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I all just watched, too stunned to say or do anything.

"Ahem," Emmett said finally, clearing his throat loudly. Alice and Jasper broke apart, looking around, their lips kiss swollen. They were still holding hands, grinning sheepishly at us.

"That was interesting," Rosalie finally said. And then I burst into laughter. I couldn't help it. Everyone looked at me for a minute, but then Alice's giggles joined mine along with Emmett's booming guffaw. And then we were all laughing, clutching our sides and gasping for breath.

"What's so funny?" a voice asked suddenly, and we all turned to see a bemused looking Jonathan.

"Nothing," I answered after a minute, being the first to calm down enough to talk. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said, chuckling slightly at the sight of everyone before him. "But we need to talk about today's scene."

"The makeover one, right?" Rosalie asked. Jonathan nodded.

"Okay, so I'm going to need you both to stand here," he instructed, pulling them into Sophie's bedroom set. I noticed the mirror was covered with pictures of her and Edward, all taken the second day of filming. They really looked like best friends. Jonathan placed Rosalie and Edward in front of the mirror, angling the camera so you wouldn't see its reflection.

"Action!" he called.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rosalie-as-Sophie sighed. Edward was sitting on the chair next to her and they were both looking into the mirror, their faces inches apart. From the camera, you would be able to see their reflections, not their actual faces.

"Positive," Edward-as-Kevin exclaimed, a brief, excited grin spreading across his face.

"Okay," Rosalie sighed, sounding defeated. "First things first. lose the glasses." Edward pulled the glasses off his face.

"But I can't see," he complained.

"Where your contacts," Rosalie snapped. "And if you don't stop complaining, then I won't help you Kevin. Deal?"

"Deal," Edward grumbled. Rosalie reached into one of the desk drawers and pulled out some tweezers.

"Hold still. And no complaining," she warned. Edward stiffened on his chair as she came at him with the tweezers. She began fake-plucking his eyebrows, him wincing each time they came near his face, but keeping his mouth shut. After a few seconds, she stopped.

"Go take a shower, wash your hair with the green bottle and come back out," she instructed. "Then we'll go to the mall."

"Okay," Edward said. He stood and started off to the bathroom, the camera following him. But he paused, bounding back to Rosalie and kissing her cheek. "Thanks Soph. You truly are a great friend," he told her. And then he made his way to the bathroom, leaving Rosalie with a small smile on her face, her hand on the cheek he kissed.

"And cut!" Jonathan called. "Perfect, absolutely wonderful!" Edward came over to me and kissed my forehead lightly.

"No more glasses!" I cheered.

"Or greasy hair," he replied, grinning my grin.

"We'll be shooting the mall scene next. Basically, it's Edward trying on a bunch of ridiculous outfits, with Rosalie denying each one, until, at the end, they find the perfect outfit. Edward, hit the shower," Jonathan instructed.

"You'll be okay with Alice and Emmett?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered, kissing him gently. "Now go get beautiful." He made a face at me and stalked off to his trailer. I turned back to my friends, seeing Jasper and Alice, just holding hands and looking at each other. I never believed in love at first sight. Until now. Emmett was talking to Rosalie, who was laughing and smiling more then I'd ever seen her before. She looked truly happy for a change.

Edward came back after a quiet (on my part) twenty minutes, his hair still wet from the shower. He was still in his geek clothes, but I knew he wouldn't be for long.

"Okay, back into Sophie's room set, Rosalie, sit on the bed and Edward will walk in and you'll help fix his hair, got it?" Jonathan said, adjusting the camera lense.

"Got it," Edward and Rosalie said in unison. Rosalie looked reluctant to leave Emmett, but she got up and splayed herself out on the bed. Edward went behind the door into the "bathroom."

"And…action!" Jonathan shouted. Edward slowly made his way from the bathroom, uncertainty written all over his face.

"Wow Kev," Rosalie sighed in obvious awe.

"What?" Edward said nervously.

"You look really good," Rosalie explained shyly. I saw a small red tinge appear on her cheeks and marveled at how she easily controlled her blushes. I wish I could do that.

"You think so?" he said, excitement leaking into his voice.

"Yeah," she said softly. "We'd better get to the mall. You know what they say; the clothes make the man." Identical smiles spread across both of their faces.

"And cut!" Jonathan called. "This next scene is just Edward trying on a bunch of different outfits which are all laid out. Go get changed and ready for the first one." Edward nodded, ducking behind a makeshift changing room. "Oh and Rose, for a few of them, you'll try on outfits too, matching the theme of whatever he's wearing okay?" Rosalie nodded.

The next few hours were basically Edward wearing many different outfits, ranging from gangster to girly. Rosalie tried on a few things with him, both of them laughing as the camera rolled. And at the end of the scene, Edward chose a simple polo and jeans, both of which highlighted his perfect body.

Alice and Jasper never let go of each other. They were always touching. Their knees, their hands, their feet, their lips. They exchanged numbers at the end of the day, Jasper promising to call tonight. Alice beamed and kissed him again. Rosalie and Emmett didn't exchange numbers or anything- I mean, she does have a boyfriend- but they both seemed very reluctant to leave each other. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Edward!" Jonathan called as we made our way outside. Alice was busy saying goodbye to Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie were off in their own little world. Edward and I were headed back to the trailer so he could change and we could go home. There was an older man behind him with long, black hair and almost translucently pale skin. He was wearing a black suit that contrasted with his skin, making it almost seem to glow.

"Hey," Edward said, pausing and wrapping an arm around my waist to stop me too. "What's up?" he asked, looking from Jonathan to the man.

"You told me you don't have a manager or publicist," Jonathan said. "So I found you one." He gestured to the old-ish looking man in front of him. The man smiled; but it looked off and gave me chills.

"I'm Aro," he said in an enthusiastic voice with a slight Italian accent. He held out a hand for Edward to shake. Then he shook mine; his skin was smooth and cold, his grip firm. It made the hair on my arms stand up. "And I would love to represent you. Jonathan says you have quite a talent." Edward bit his lip, looking sheepish.

"Well that's very kind of you. Thanks," he said somewhat awkwardly. "It's good to meet you."

"You too. I'd like to talk to you tomorrow, schedule some press interviews and such." His eyes flickered over to me, to Edward's arm around my waist, and back up to Edward's face. "Come alone, please." I raised my eyebrows in slight offense. He clearly meant not to bring me.

"Sure," Edward agreed instantly. I could feel anger start to rise in me but I bit it back. It's not his fault this guy is a creeper. And he's a powerful creeper, so Edward should be nice to him. I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything.

"I'll come to the set tomorrow and we can go when you take lunch," he said. I expected Edward to speak up. We always had lunch together; it was our only time alone all day, when we both weren't too exhausted to even talk. It was our special alone time. Surely him and Aro could talk later?

"Sure, that's fine," Edward agreed. This time the anger that boiled inside of me couldn't be held back. I didn't say anything right then but I was going to.

"Alright. I'll see you soon." Aro gave me another creepy smile and sauntered away.

"So I guess we won't be having lunch together tomorrow," I said, slightly bitter.

"I'm sorry, love," Edward said instantly. "But he's huge in the business. I know it's our time and I promise I'll make it up to you." His emerald eyes were smoldering and he flashed my grin. I sighed. I was too weak.

"Okay. I love you." I pressed my lips to his before he could answer, wrapping my arms around his neck and threading my hands in his hair. He responded enthusiastically, his tongue molding with mine. I sighed contently into his mouth. After a few minutes, he pulled away, chuckling.

"I love you too."

_A/N: You know what I noticed? Hardly anyone uses the Volturi in all human stories. So I decided I would. And Aro IS NOT a vampire. This will remain all human. I have 76 reviews so far for this story and I would love to make it too 100 ) Pretty please? REVIEW!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

"So Edward are you happy to be rid of your geek costume for good?" I asked, holding a hairbrush in front of me like a fake microphone. He chuckled. We were both in our hotel room, getting ready to go to the set with Alice and Emmett. Alice wanted to see Jasper again- they had spent hours on the phone last night, getting to know each other better. And Emmett (although he would never admit it) wanted to see Rosalie again. He was in puppy love. I was a little worried about James' reaction. I know how jealous he can get.

"Yes I am," Edward answered in a winning voice, pulling me back into reality. I smiled at him, happy he was playing along.

"What do you plan to do with the hideous costumes?" I asked, still keeping up my reporter façade.

"Well I am planning on burning them and burying the ashes," he deadpanned. After a moment, we both burst into laughter.

"Will you two get your butts in gear?" Alice called from outside our hotel room. "I would like to get to the set."

"Yeah come on!" Emmett whined. "You two can get all mushy later!" Edward and I laughed again but made our way outside. Both Emmett and Alice were bouncing with excitement. They were like two five year olds. Alice was dressed in a pretty yellow dress that fell to just above her knees with a v-neck and tie around the middle. It was very flowy and highlighted her small features. I knew it was all for Jasper. **(Pic on profile)**

"Let's go children," I sang. Alice stuck her tongue out at me and Emmett puffed out his chest, trying to look manlier. I giggled at both of them. The four of us made our way to Edward's Volvo and made it to the set in ten minutes. Edward headed off to the trailer, pulling me with him. Alice and Emmett went on set, looking for Jasper and Rosalie. Emmett came to the trailer a few minutes later, pouting. Apparently, Rosalie was in make-up still.

"Emmett you do realize she has a boyfriend right?" I reminded him. He grimaced briefly.

"I know but who cares? No one can resist the Emmett charm." He clicked his tongue and winked for effect. I could hardly deny that. Plus, Rosalie and James didn't really seem to be in love. She always seemed so much happier when he wasn't around.

"All done," Betsy announced happily. Edward stood up off of the chair, his face all done up with natural make-up, his clothes form fitting, his hair a beautiful disaster. I walked over to him, noticeably looking him up and down. When I reached him, he slid his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, kissing me.

"Hm," I said when he pulled away. "I think you might have to wear make-up more often. You look very sexy." He grinned at my words, my grin. I heard Emmett fake a gag and bounce out of the trailer.

"Not a chance. This stuff feels like chalk. I don't know how girls can stand it," he said, shuddering overdramatically. I rolled my eyes at him, giggling, and led him outside, pulling him on set. As we walked, I felt eyes on me and I looked around- noticing a crowd of about five girls, all grinning widely and holding pens and paper.

"Edward!" one of them yelled. He whirled around. "We're your biggest fans!"

"I have fans?" he questioned. They all giggled, taking a few steps closer to us.

"Of course! You're only in the next biggest movie like ever!" one of the girls said, a nasally blond with a too short skirt on.

"But it's not out yet," Edward pointed out, tossing a bemused expression at me.

"I know, but we've been watching been keeping track of this movie in like every magazine. It's based off of our favorite book!" the blond trilled.

"Oh. Well thank you," Edward said awkwardly, tightening his hold on my waist and pulling me closer. The blonde's eyes flashed over to me and narrowed.

"Is this your twin sister?" she asked politely. "Alice?" I was instantly freaked out. How the hell did this random fan girl know Edward had a twin sister?

"No this is my girlfriend," Edward said, sounding as creeped out as I felt.

"Oh. I didn't know you had a girlfriend," she sneered, glaring at me. I was suddenly extremely self conscious in the mid thigh length navy blue dress I was wearing. It was tight on the chest but flowed out after that. **(Pic on profile)**

"I do," Edward said, pulling me even closer.

"Oh. Well." A different girl rolled her eyes.

"Lauren stop being such a bitch." I realized the girl who spoke up wasn't even holding a pen and paper. She looked like she was here against her better judgment.

"You're the bitch Angela!" the blond, Lauren, screeched. Another girl with curly brown hair instantly wrapped an arm around Lauren.

"Angela don't call Lauren a bitch!" she scolded.

"You're the bitch Jessica," Angela growled under her breath. I giggled and she looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm Bella," I introduced myself, holding my hand out. All of her friends stopped mid-sentence to watch us.

"Angela," she replied, shaking my hand. "Please excuse them. I know people drooling over you're boyfriend all the time must be annoying."

"It is pretty bad," I agreed. "But after two years of it I've learned to deal." Angela laughed lightly.

"I know it must suck, fans bothering you like this," she said, turning to Edward. Lauren and Jessica's mouths dropped wide open.

"This is actually the first time it's happened," Edward admitted.

"No way!" Lauren shouted, laughing much too loudly. She jumped in front of Angela and stuck her chest in Edward's face. "That is too funny!"

"Actually, it's not funny at all," Edward pointed out and Lauren's face fell. This girl was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Angela would you like to come on set with us?" I asked, making it clear that it wasn't an open invitation. She smiled, glancing slyly at her friend's awed and jealous expressions.

"I would love to Bella! Thanks!" we both burst into giggles and I linked one arm with her and the other with Edward, the three of us making our way towards set. "See you later girls!" Angela called over her shoulder. The moment we got inside we all started cracking up.

"That was too good. No offense, but you're friends are bitches," I said to Angela.

"I know," she sighed in agreement. "They're going to be so jealous I got to go on set when I'm not even an obsessed fan of this book." She smiled.

"Well you can sit with me and watch," I told her. She thanked me and the three of us made our way over to where Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Rosalie, Emmett and James were sitting. James was glaring at Emmett, his hands balled into fists. They were on the cafeteria set and sitting around one of the big round tables.

"Guys this is Angela, Angela this is Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Rosalie, Emmett, James," I introduced, pointing out everyone. Angela waved shyly and we sank onto chairs.

"So what are you all filming today?" Alice asked, her hand laced with Jasper's.

"A cafeteria scene. I think it's when Edward and Tanya are together and Tanya spills milk on me or something and Edward chooses her over me, causing us to get into a big fight," Rosalie said.

"So you get milk poured all over you?" I asked, giggling at the thought.

"Unfortunately," she grimaced.

"Don't they use fake milk or something?" Emmett asked. Rosalie's tone instantly softened and she smiled up at him.

"Yeah so it won't spoil," she said. Emmett grinned at her and she looked away sheepishly. James noticed.

"Can I talk to you outside babe?" he growled. Rosalie's eyes widened and her smile was wiped off of her face instantly.

"Not right now," she whispered.

"Yes right now," he spat, reaching out and grabbing her wrist, yanking her up. I gasped, as did Alice, Tanya and Angela. Emmett jumped up.

"Don't touch her like that!" he shouted menacingly. If I was James and Emmett was giving me that look I would be peeing my pants. But he just dropped Rosalie's wrist and took a step closer to Emmett.

"What're you gonna do about it, huh, tough guy?" he asked. He was just as tall as Emmett but a lot less bulky. I knew Emmett could take him easily.

"Emmett please don't," Rosalie begged. "Please."

"Rose he can't expect to treat you like that and get away with it," Emmett said, his tone softening as he glanced at Rosalie. She had tears glistening in her eyes.

"Please Emmett," she pleaded. "Just sit back down. Please." Emmett could see the seriousness in her eyes and he sank back into his chair, glaring daggers at James the whole time.

"Fine. But if I ever see him touching you like that again, I will proceed to beat the crap out of him," he threatened.

"Fine," James said. And I thought I heard him whisper, "You won't see me," but I couldn't be sure.

"Okay, everyone ready to go?" Jonathan came over, rubbing his hands together excitedly. Edward, Rosalie and Tanya nodded.

"What's on the agenda today?" Tanya asked, taking a few steps closer to Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"The cafeteria scene," Jonathan announced. "You can all stay at that table, just to fill it." We nodded. Alice beamed, bouncing excitedly. Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder and she instantly calmed, leaning into him. I was grateful to have a good view of the scene.

"Action!" Jonathan called. The camera was on Edward and Tanya. Edward was looking at Tanya with puppy dog eyes and Tanya was clearly flirting with the boy next to her, not even looking at Edward. I watched as Rosalie walked over to them, tapping Edward on his shoulder. He turned, as did Tanya.

"What do you want loser?" Tanya snarled. Sophie ignored her, turning to Edward.

"Kevin?" she said softly. "Will you come sit with us? We miss you." Her voice was weak and she kept her eyes glued to the floor. Edward opened his mouth to say something but Tanya cut him off with an obnoxious laugh.

"Listen sweetie," she said, her voice sugary sweet and fake. Honestly, it sounded a lot like her regular voice. She stood up, her milk clutched in her hand. "Boys like him don't talk to girls like you." I could tell it was supposed to be like what she said to Edward in the beginning of the movie.

"He's my best friend," Rosalie said, her voice brave. She looked at Edward who was staring at the table, completely ignoring what was going on around him. I saw Rosalie's brave face quickly slip into one of horror, embarrassment and insecurity. "Kevin?"

"Look honey why don't you just go back and sit down at the loser table where you belong," Tanya growled. She raised her milk over Rosalie's head and poured it all over her in one splash. Gasps were heard throughout the room, followed by laughter. "Oops," Tanya said unapologetically. Rosalie's eyes met Edward's and her face was instantly crushed, tears springing up in her eyes. She ran from the cafeteria, tears in her eyes, her hands covering her face. The camera focused in on Edward, whose face was torn. He went to stand up but Tanya placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back into his chair. He didn't resist.

"Don't bother Kevin," Tanya said, still smiling wickedly. "She's not worth it." Edward bit his lip adorably, debating. And then he sighed turning back to Tanya.

"Right," he agreed quietly.

"And cut!" Jonathan cried excitedly. "Rosalie get washed off, we're going to do the fight scene next!" Edward jumped up and rushed over to me, sinking into the chair next to me.

"I didn't like that," he whispered to me. "I felt like such a jerk."

"You are a jerk," I whispered back teasingly. "Maybe I'll have to punish you." I winked and his grin widened.

"I like the sound of that," he murmured, bringing his lips to my neck. I giggled and blushed.

"Okay, Rose is ready, fight time!" Jonathan announced.

"We can finish this later," Edward muttered, his breath tickling my neck. I just sighed in response. I watched as he made his way over to Sophie's bedroom set.

"Action!" Jonathan called as we all walked over to get a better look.

"Come on Sophie. I'm sorry," Edward pleaded.

"No Kevin. I made you. I freaking made you and look how you treat me! Like shit!" Rosalie spat, tears in her eyes, stomping around the room. "You didn't do anything! You didn't do anything when she made fun of me, when she poured her freaking drink on me." Her voice lowered until it was weak and broken. "Not even when I was crying Kev. How could you?"

"I wanted to help you Sophie," Edward insisted. "But you know how I feel about Tanya. And she's just starting to like me! I know she was way out of line but I don't want to push it right now."

"Do you ever hear yourself Kevin? She's treating me like she always treated you. And now that you're hot and well dressed that makes you better then me? I can do the same thing you're doing Kev! I can go out and buy slutty clothes and blow dry my hair everyday and act like a freaking puppy dog following around the hottest guy in school. But I'm not going to. Because I, unlike you, know who I am and who I don't want to be. It's me or them Kevin. You can't be a jerk to me in school and then still expect me to your best friend afterwards."

"Sophie I…I can't just stop. I've come this far." Rosalie's eyes turned hard in an instant.

"I see how it is then. You pick them. Go hang out with your new popular friends and you're popular girlfriend and get the hell out of my house." Her voice was completely crushed.

"Sophie-" Edward began.

"Get out!" she shouted shrilly, pointing towards the door. Edward sighed and walked out of the door. Rosalie stared at it for a second before bursting into sobs and collapsing onto the bed. I had a feeling Rosalie's sobs weren't fake- they weren't about Edward but they certainly weren't fake.

"Cut!" Jonathan sounded absolutely ecstatic.

"Edward!" I heard an Italian accented voice call and turned to see Aro, his face alight with enthusiasm. "Time for our lunch date! Isn't that right Jonathan?"

"Of course! Everyone take lunch until Edward gets back!" he called. Edward came over to kiss me goodbye before he left. Aro followed him, a fake smile plastered on his face as he looked at me.

"Bella, my dear," he said, his voice full of fake joy.

"Aro," I replied, nodding my head at him.

"Miss Tanya why don't you join Edward and myself for lunch? We would love some company," Aro sang cheerily. I saw Edward frown and look at me. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. Yesterday Aro made sure I knew I wasn't invited. And now he's dragging Tanya along.

"I would love to Aro darling," Tanya chirped.

"I'll see you soon, okay love?" Edward said. I saw Aro frown at Edward's nickname for me.

"Okay. Bye."

"I love you," he said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me chastely.

"I love you too."

"I'll be back soon," he promised.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, love." Him, Tanya and Aro made there way outside and I was left alone with my friends, an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

_A/N: Looks like Aro just increased in creeper-ness. And sorry I haven't updated in a few days I've been working really hard on my other story and hadn't found any time for this one. Sorry! REVIEW!!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

I spent most of lunch chatting with Angela and an extra named Ben. Although it was mostly Angela and Ben doing the talking. I could tell they were crushing on each other- but both of them were too shy to act on it. Alice was sitting with Jasper and James and Rosalie had disappeared somewhere. Emmett had sat with Ben, Angela and I but he was so preoccupied that it was like he was hardly there.

I was watching the door, waiting for Edward to come back in. I would go over and talk to Alice and Jasper but I didn't want to interrupt them. And I would try and strike up a conversation with Emmett but he looked ready to burst- and I didn't want to be the person he flipped out on. So I kept quiet, watching the door, waiting for Aro, Edward and Tanya to return. I must admit it was highly annoying that Aro invited Tanya but not me. I understand she's famous but I'm Edward's girlfriend; not to mention I was right there, alone with Edward when he asked him. So it would have been easy to invite me. But no. He wanted Tanya.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the three of them walked back into the room. They were all laughing; Aro's face was twisted into a smile, Tanya had her head thrown back and Edward was even laughing. It made me feel like the kid that didn't get picked for volleyball or something. Left out.

"Hey," I said, jumping up and waltzing over to Edward, wrapping my arms around his waist. I noticed he stiffened, tossing a quick glance at Aro, not meeting my eyes. Aro was smiling at me but his eyes were cold and hard and glaring. And Tanya was smiling condescendingly at me. I instantly retracted my arms, feeling slightly hurt and rejected.

"Hey," Edward answered finally. He took my hand in his but kept a good distance between us. I could almost feel tears stinging my eyes. What is up with him? One lunch with a creeper and he's suddenly all distant. Aro and Tanya started off to a separate table. Edward glanced after them longingly- he didn't want to stay with me. He wanted to go with them. I removed my hand from Edward's, forced a smile at him and made my way back over to Angela and Ben. Angela was giggling at something Ben had said and he was grinning, obviously happy he had made her laugh. I slid over to Emmett. At least now we had matching moods.

Rosalie and James came back into the room a few minutes after Edward, Tanya and Aro. James was still glowering at Emmett and Rosalie still looked upset. She kept tugging on the sleeves of her sweatshirt nervously. She locked eyes with Emmett for a brief second- Emmett's eyes danced with hope- but Rosalie's were hopeless. She just shook her head, going off in another direction with James, both of them sitting down and talking quietly. Emmett banged his fist on the table, standing up.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed, jumping at the loud bang he made.

"Sorry Bella," he murmured. "I'm just sick of this! So sick of it!" He glared over at Rosalie who was looking in the opposite direction, tears in her eyes. James was glaring right back at Emmett, daring him to say something. Emmett just shook his head, walking away towards Edward's trailer. I stood up to follow him; he really shouldn't be left alone in this state, plus I didn't really want to talk to Edward right now. I followed him to the trailer, finding him slumped on the couch, his head in his hands. Emmett heard me come in but he didn't make a sound. He just sat still. I moved over, sitting cautiously next to her.

"Emmett-" I began but he quickly cut me off.

"He hurts her Bella," Emmett said, his voice hopeless and defeated. "I know he does. I don't know if he hits her or if he just hurts her emotionally but she's not happy with him. I know it. And yet, she stays with him. Why is that Bella?" He lifted his head off his hands and turned to look at me with slightly watery eyes. I had never heard Emmett be this profound. It was unsettling.

"I don't know Em," I said, thinking about how truthful his words were. "Maybe she's afraid to leave him. Maybe they've been dating for a while and she can't think about what her life would be without him, even if she doesn't love him. Maybe she does love him for all we know. Or maybe she's just too afraid of him to leave. I have no idea."

"It's not fair Bella," Emmett said, his voice hard. "She doesn't love him and I like her. And I know she likes me too. She was always laughing and smiling with me- I haven't seen her smile once today, not when she's with him. I make her happier. So why does she stay with him?" I could tell Emmett was confused, hurt, pained.

"I don't know Emmett," I sighed. His head sunk back into his hands. "I just don't know."

Emmett and I mostly stayed in the trailer for the rest of the day. Betsy came in for a little while and chatted with me about the celebrities she'd worked on. Zac Efron, Miley Cyrus, Adam Sandler and so many more. They were actually really funny and interesting. I noticed a weird look in her eye whenever she mentioned Zac Efron. But she was too old for them to have dated. Maybe he was just a jerk or something?

She also told me about her daughter Alyssa, who is my age and an aspiring model. I was impressed- but I could tell Betsy must have been really beautiful when she was younger so it didn't surprise me. Emmett was pretty much silent and impatient. He wanted to get home but we had to wait for Edward to finish filming so he could drive us.

After a few hours, Alice came into the room, smiling peacefully after having spent the day with Jasper. Edward followed in behind her. He came over and kissed my cheek before heading off to the shower. I was shocked. After basically ditching me for his bitchy co-star and creepy manager he decides to be all friendly and act like nothing happened? Is he kidding?

"You okay Bella?" Alice asked. "You look like Emmett just invited you to a tea party while wearing a hot pink tutu or something." I snapped out of my reverie and giggled at Alice's randomness.

"No it's just…Edward," I told her truthfully. I could hear the loud water of the shower so I whispered her the story. "He goes off to lunch with Aro and Tanya. And then he comes back and he like cringes when I touch him and wants to go off with them without even saying hi to me or anything. And then he comes in here and acts like nothing happened!"

"Ew," Alice said, scrunching her nose. "What a jerk! Did you talk to him about it yet?" I shook my head.

"I've been in the trailer with Emmett ever since. And he went straight into the shower so I didn't…" I trailed off as the water turned off abruptly. I could hear him fumbling around for clothes and stuff.

"Well talk to him about it. Emmett and I will be in the car," Alice said quietly. "Come on you big lug!" she called, dragging Emmett off the couch and pulling him outside. Edward stepped out of the shower, his hair glistening in the light. I almost forgot my anger and jumped him. Almost.

"Hey," I said, my voice far too casual. He noticed.

"Hi," he said cautiously.

"So how was lunch?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"It was okay," he said tentatively, watching my eyes for any display of emotion. I kept my face carefully blank as I waited for him to continue. "Tanya and I have some interviews set up once filming is done."

"That's nice," I said, sounding bored. Edward could tell I was about to get to my point and he tensed. "So what was up with you when you guys came back?"

"Nothing," he said instantly.

"Oh really? Is that why you looked at me like I was a freak when I tried to hug you? Or why you decided to leave me by myself and chill with your new best friends?" My eyes narrowed menacingly to compliment my sarcastic tone.

"I didn't look at you like you were a freak!" Edward defended instantly. I raised my eyebrows. "I just- Aro thinks our relationship isn't exactly…prudent."

"Oh no!" I gasped in fake horror. "Well I guess that ends this! Since master Aro decided our relationship wasn't smart we should just end it. Sound great." I could feel tears stinging my eyes and I took a step closer to the door. Edward quickly blocked my path.

"Bella I don't agree with him," he said, his eyes soft. He placed one hand under my chin and lifted my face up to look at him. "I love you and I don't care if our relationship is prudent or not. I don't want to end it. End us." His eyes were full of emotion and begging for understanding.

"So why did you act like that then?" I questioned, my voice weak.

"I just…was surprised. And kind of uncomfortable in front of Aro. Knowing how he feels and everything it just makes me feel very self-conscious when I'm with you. Like he's judging our every move, you know?" It sort of made sense. But I didn't agree with it.

"So whenever we're around Aro we just have to what? Pretend like we don't love each other?" I asked skeptically.

"No, no, of course not!" he said quickly. "I don't think it's possible to pretend I don't love you." He broke out my special crooked grin and a small smile spread across my face involuntarily.

"So what does this mean?" I asked softly.

"It doesn't mean anything has to change," he said firmly. "I may want to be less physical when we're around Aro but I won't do it if you don't want me to."

"I don't," I said in hardly a whisper. "I feel like we shouldn't change ourselves to please him, you know?" I hoped I wasn't being insensitive but I didn't want to have to constantly watch my actions around Aro.

"I understand. We don't have to change anything," he promised. He brought his hands to my hips and pulled me up for a kiss. I was about an inch from his lips when I remembered the second part of my argument. I turned my face to the side at the last minute.

"Wait," I said gently.

"What?" he asked, sounding rejected. Now you know how I feel, I thought.

"Why did you leave me alone afterwards? I mean, Alice was with Jasper, Rosalie was with James. Angela was with Ben. The only person left was Emmett but he was too pissed to be any company. I assumed that since we missed our lunch together, that you'd spend some time with me after but you just stayed with Tanya and Aro," I explained. Edward bit his lip, thinking for a moment.

"Well…to be completely honest Bella they fascinate me." His eyes were instantly full of excitement. "I mean Aro has raised countless celebrities into world famous super stars! Tanya being one of them. She knows what it's like to live in the spotlight, to have endless fans and an infinite amount of money. She knows what it's like to be a celebrity and it's fascinating to talk about. And Aro knows everything there is to know about the business. He has so many contacts and he drops name like it's nothing!" I could tell how happy he was talking to them and I had to admit it hurt. He found Tanya fascinating?

"Oh. So they're more interesting to be around then me? I get it," I said sadly, my eyes starting to water.

"No Bella!" Edward said quickly. "That's not it! It's just…I've known you for almost my whole life, even if we hardly talked till two years ago. And I understand you completely, I know you. But these are new people you know? I'd like to get to know them, the lives they live better. That's going to be the life I'll live and I want to get used to it. Do you understand Bella?"

"I guess so," I sighed. "I just…I don't want to lose you Edward." I could feel my cheeks heat up and Edward placed his hands on either side of my face, bringing my lips to his, gently, tenderly, lovingly.

"You won't Bella. I love you and that won't change. You're not going to lose me," he promised. I finally let myself fall into his embrace- it was so comforting to be back in his arms. He pressed his lips to mine again and I kissed him back eagerly.

"Good. Cause I like you the way you are," I told him, teasingly poking him in the chest. He chuckled, his voice sounding like velvet. I smiled at the familiarity.

"I'm glad. Cause I'm not going anywhere," he replied. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me out from the trailer and towards the Volvo. Alice beamed when she saw we had kissed and made up.

That night, I sat on our bed, pulling on one of Edward's too big sweatshirts and snuggling under the blankets. Edward came over and cuddled up next to me in a pair of loose sweatpants. It was only nine, but we were going to lay in bed and watch a movie, spend some quality time together. It was moments like this that I loved. When I could look my worst, all scrubbed out in my comfy clothes and he would still love me just as much. I didn't need to look perfect all the time. And I loved that.

"So what are we watching?" I asked Edward as he picked up the TV remote from beside him.

"I don't know it's some movie about a human girl who falls in love with a vampire? It's supposed to be really good. Kristen Stewart is in it," he said, reading the back of the DVD case.

"And Spunk Ransom?" I asked eagerly, using his preferred nickname. He nodded. I had heard of the movie and it was supposed to be the best movie ever! "I love him and his sexy accent! Pop it in!" Edward grinned, pressing the play button on the clicker. I watched eagerly for a moment, relaxing into Edward. But a loud ringing interrupted us. Edward grabbed the phone, his cell, and answered it, pausing the movie.

"Hello?" He sat up straighter instantly, scrambling around for something. "Hello Aro. Um, no I'm not busy. Yeah I'll be right over. Sure, I'll come alone. Thanks!" He hung up and turned to me.

"Going out?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. So much for alone time. He tossed off his sweatpants and I pulled on a pair of jeans and a polo. He came over and kissed me quickly, trying to fix his messy hair.

"I'm so sorry love. Aro called and said there's an interview and we have to go. I'm sorry, really, I'll make it up to you." He gave me an apologetic smile.

"Go," I sighed. He grinned.

"Thanks love. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." He kissed me quickly again before almost running out of the door. I sighed, pressing play on the movie again. I hoped this wasn't going to be a tradition in the making. Me sitting alone in our bed while Edward was out being famous. If that was going to happen I sure as hell wasn't going to sit here and take it.

Let's just hope that doesn't happen…

_A/N: Okay so I had to mention the Twilight movie! How could I not? I figured I would be a good movie for them to watch. D REVIEW!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

"Hold on," I said. Edward paused by the door, turning to throw me a curious glance. "You're on TV," I told him, my eyes glued to the screen. We were supposed to be on set in twenty minutes. I sank onto the bed, grabbing the remote to turn up the volume. Edward came over next to me, biting his lip nervously.

"This is the interview I did the other night. When I had to leave when we were watching that movie," he said uncomfortably. "It's nothing important you don't have to watch it."

"No I want to!" I said instantly, ignoring his modesty. The camera zoomed in on Edward and the interviewer and the man began to speak.

"Hello there sunny California! I'm Bob Smith; here with you're latest on the newest movies, music and celebs. Today, here with me, is Ed Cullen, who is acting in 'The Other Girl' the highly anticipated book turned movie. He is working with costars as fabulous as Tanya Denali and a Miss Rosalie Hale. Can they join us please?" There was applause as Rosalie and Tanya made their way over to Bob Smith, kissing his cheek before sinking onto chairs next to Edward.

"Ed?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows and snorting.

"I told him it was Edward. He ignored me," he explained. Alice and Emmett burst into the room then.

"Hey guys!" Alice sang. "What are you watching?"

"Shh! It's Edward," I told her, pointing towards the screen. Both of them sank onto the floor by the TV, watching as transfixed as I was.

"So Ed, how does it feel to be the main character in one of the most highly anticipated movies this year?" Bob Smith asked.

"It's weird. I've read the book to get a better understanding of my character and I just hope I can live up to everyone's expectations," he said, grinning sheepishly. I bit my lip to keep from aw-ing over him.

"Rosalie Hale. You are considered one of acting's most beautiful new stars. How do you like that?" he asked, turning away from Edward.

"It's very flattering," Rosalie said, flipping her silky hair over one shoulder. "But too many male fans ask me out. And I'm not single, for the record."

"Speaking of date ability," Bob interrupted. "Is it true that you two are dating?" he asked, pointing to Tanya and Edward. Edward instantly shook his head.

"No I have a girlfriend but she's not Tanya," he said. I could tell Tanya's smile was forced and I gave the TV screen a smug smile.

"Who is she? Do I know her?" he asked. Edward shook his head.

"Her name is Bella and we've been dating for two years," he said.

"Do you love her?" Bob asked. Edward grinned and nodded. The audience burst into aw's, as did I.

"You're such a sweetie Edward," I told him, lacing my fingers through his.

"What about you Tanya, do you have a boyfriend?" Bob asked.

"No, I'm single and loving it," she said with a fake laugh.

"So the rumors that you two have been seen making out in the trailers are false then?" Bob asked. Tanya giggled and swatted at him, batting her eyelashes suggestively. Edward watched her with a curious expression and then turned to Bob.

"Yes they are completely false. Like I said, I love Bella and not even Tanya could change that." I burst out laughing as Tanya's smile was completely wiped from her face and she glared at Edward.

"I love you too," I told him, giggling still.

"Okay well that's all the time we have. Thank you for joining us Edward, Tanya, Rosalie." They all nodded and stood to leave, walking out of the frame. "Okay so now we have this summers greatest singer…" I turned the TV off and turned to Edward.

"That was incredibly sweet. But it seems like Tanya wants to go out with you so badly." I rolled my eyes. "You totally shut her down."

"Aro wasn't too happy with that," he muttered, so quietly I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear him. I was about to ask him more about it when he quickly started talking again. "We better go or we'll be late." He stood up, holding a hand out for me. I took it and he led me to the Volvo, Alice and Emmett following behind.

We reached the set in a few minutes and Edward instantly went into make-up with Betsy. They were filming the prom scene today. This was basically the key scene in the whole movie, where Rosalie comes in all stunningly beautiful and Edward realizes his true love for her. Very typical. But I was excited to see Edward in a tux nonetheless. I waited just outside the trailer so he could make a grand entrance. Alice's doing, not mine.

Edward emerged slowly from the trailer, grinning sheepishly. I think my jaw broke when it hit the floor. I might have been drooling. Edward looked like a God. And I would be happy to worship him any day.

His tux was very classic, black with a white shirt underneath, the black contrasting magnificently with his skin. He had on a black bowtie and a little handkerchief was sticking out of his front pocket, all classy and manly. The pants hugged his thighs a bit, hinting at his well-defined muscles underneath. His shirt clung to his broad chest. He looked like a spy or a secret agent or something. **(Pic on profile)**

"Wow," I sighed, my eyes finally moving up from his body to his face. His sheepish smile had turned smug when he caught me looking at his body. I mean, it was hard not to.

"How do I look?" he asked confidently.

"Tempting," I said truthfully.

"You're turn," he said devilishly.

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

"Jonathan said you and Alice will be extras in the prom scene, just dancing on the side. You're dress is already in there and Alice is almost ready."

"No way! I can't dance!" I squealed. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I told him you were going to be difficult," he murmured, making his way over to me, a smile creeping across his face. I instinctively backed up.

"What?" I asked nervously. "What are you doing?" And before I had a chance to take another step, Edward ran up and tossed me over his shoulder. I pounded my fists on his back but I doubt he could even feel them. He carried me inside. I folded my arms across his back defiantly and just hung there limply, letting Edward pull me inside with a pout on my face.

"I knew you'd have to drag her," Alice giggled. Edward placed me on my feet and I continued to pout at him. He quickly pressed his lips to my jutted out bottom one, biting it lightly. I almost moaned.

"Be good please," he breathed. I nodded. He chuckled and made his way outside, to go to the set. Alice was just finishing with her hair and make-up. She was wearing a light blue, Cinderella like dress. It was tight on her chest, until her waist and poofed out, glittering gems sparkling along the whole thing. It was strapless and fit her petite body perfectly.

"Go put yours on!" Alice sang excitedly, tossing me a covered up dress. Betsy was just finishing her hair with a flat iron. Nothing too fancy. I stepped into the tiny bathroom and stripped down, pulling on the dress Alice gave me. It was dark blue and tight until about mid thigh, where it flared out to the floor. It had a beaded design in a small triangle on my chest and had slight wrinkles to cover up my flat stomach. It was beautiful. **(Both dresses on profile)**

"Come on sugar I'm sure you look beautiful!" Betsy called. "Alice is all done I need you out here!" I reluctantly left the comfort of the bathroom. Alice and Betsy looked stunned. I was instantly self-conscious. Did I look fat or something?

"Bella," Alice said incredulously. "You look HOT!" She instantly starting squealing, somehow managing to jump up and down in her massive dress.

"You do look pretty fine hon," Betsy said happily. She pulled me over to the vanity and starting curling my hair into loose waves. She added just a touch of make-up- some dark blue eye shadow, a tiny bit of blush, red lip stick that contrasted with my pale skin. It all worked together wonderfully. And I had to agree with Alice. I looked hot.

"Let's go they're almost ready to start filming!" Alice squealed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me from the trailer. I miraculously managed to stay standing in the heels they had squeezed me into. We made our way over to the meticulously decorated prom set. Edward came hurrying over to me and instantly swept me into a passionate kiss. I froze for a second, completely surprised, but was kissing him back with as much force as I could manage after a moment.

"Ahem." We broke apart, both blushing. I giggled when I realized Edward had a little lipstick on his face. I reached over and wiped it off with my thumb. We then turned to see who interrupted us and Aro was standing there with a fake smile on his face.

"My, my Bella," he said enthusiastically. "Don't you look beautiful. Have you ever thought about acting, my dear?" I blushed but didn't like the way his eyes were looking at me like I was a big, fat, dollar sign.

"No, thank you. I'm a writer, not an actress," I told him, trying to sound polite and not creeped out, which is how I was really feeling.

"Pity, pity," Aro muttered, looking at me condescendingly before turning to Edward. "And you look quite handsome, as well. Where is Miss Rosalie?"

"Still getting ready I believe," Edward answered. I noticed how he slid a tiny bit further away from me as he spoke. I raised my eyebrows at him, but he was keeping his eyes on Aro.

"And Miss Tanya?" I noticed how his eyes flashed when he said her name. Edward's eyes hardened.

"I believe she is still getting ready also," Edward said coolly.

"Well I'm sure she will look absolutely stunning," Aro said, winking at Edward. I shot him an incredulous look, which he either ignored or didn't notice.

"I'm sure she will," Edward agreed softly.

"Ah, here they come," Aro said, looking over our shoulders, a smile spreading across his face. I turned, as did Edward, to see Tanya and Rosalie making their way over to us.

Tanya was wearing a white and black halter dress that fell to the floor. Only the chest and a small strip underneath it were spotted with black, the rest was pure white. It was very silky looking and her boobs looked like they would pop out at any moment. Her hair was stick straight and voluminous, giving her a wind blown look. She looked pretty, but she had on too much make-up and was looking too slutty.

Rosalie, on the other hand, looked magnificent. Her dress was red and fell to the floor, hugging her every curve. It was skin tight till about her knees, where it loosened and flowed to the floor. The top, from what I could see, was thick strap tank top and had a glittery strap under her bust, which looked moderately exposed, unlike Tanya's. Her hair was done in sexy ringlet curls all around her face and cascading down her back. She was wearing a sweater over her arms, but I could tell she wouldn't wear it during filming. I also noticed James wasn't here today and Rosalie was all smiles. **(Both dresses on profile)**

"Don't you both look lovely!" Jonathan gushed, running over to hug them both. "And Bella you're a fox! And Alice you too!" Emmett was eying Rosalie appreciatively, wearing a tux, along with Jasper. Both of theirs were similar to Edward's.

"So you all know the scene, correct?" Jonathan said. "Okay so basically Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Bella will dance together in the background. Just stay in character if you don't mind, chat all you want but don't talk to Tanya, Edward or Rosalie. Everyone ready?"

"Yup!" we all chirped excitedly. Even I was a bit excited for this. And I would be dancing with Emmett, so if I stepped on his feet he probably wouldn't even feel it.

"Then get in your positions!" he commanded teasingly. We all instantly shuffled to our spots. I placed my arms on Emmett's neck as we waited.

"Bella I'm a little worried," Emmett whispered to me, his voice serious.

"Why?"

"Well I know how clumsy you are and I didn't wear steeled toe boots or anything. You might break my feet." He said the whole thing in a serious voice, but his smile gave him away.

"You suck, you know that?" I told him, my eyes narrowing as he chortled.

"And…action!" Jonathan commanded.

"Oh Kevin I just know we're going to win king and queen," Tanya instantly started. Edward was leaning his elbow on the table, his face in his hand. "I mean we're clearly the two most good looking people here. And everyone loves us. It just makes total sense."

"Of course Tiffany," Edward agreed sounding bored.

"Aren't you glad that you finally ditched that Sophie girl for bigger and better things?" Tanya said, gesturing to herself. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Sophie is my best friend Tiffany," he said. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up gently as Emmett placed me on his feet, rolling his eyes.

"You're not paying attention to the dancing which just makes you worse," he muttered. I just shook my head but didn't mind, since I could now watch Edward more.

"And I miss her," Edward said in almost a whisper. I could tell this was supposed to be some kind of big revelation.

"Why would you miss her? She's an ugly cow," Tanya snorted.

"No she's not!" Edward stood up and everyone at his table froze. "She's my best friend! And she's beautiful and smart and funny and kind…and I…I love her." Tanya's jaw dropped into an O.

"Are you serious?" she whispered venomously. "You would choose her over me?"

"Yeah," Edward decided. "I would." Tanya let out a disbelieving scoff as Edward turned from her and started making his way to the door, almost everyone clearing a path for him, so shocked to see him stand up to the popular girl. And that's when Rosalie made her entrance.

She stepped tentatively into the room and Edward froze in his tracks, his eyes going wide. I was momentarily jealous but then I remembered it was just acting and shook my head. Rosalie made her way in, looking uncomfortable, holding her arms across her stomach. She walked right by Emmett and I, towards Edward. Emmett froze suddenly, stiffening. Rosalie continued to walk to Edward. She froze in front of him, everyone silent except for Emmett's angry breathing above me. And then Rosalie brushed past Edward, towards her other friends, and Edward stood there, looking absolutely crushed and defeated. Emmett was almost growling above me.

"Emmett, chill it's fake," I reminded him.

"That's not fake Bella," he said. He was shaking with anger now. "Look at Rosalie's back." I looked over and saw her hair had been swept to the side and there was a hole in the back of her dress, a circular cut out to expose more skin. I expected the skin to be perfect and milky white like the rest of her. but it wasn't.

It was black, blue, yellow and purple. Bruises covered almost her entire back. I let out a gasp and I could feel my eyes start to water.

"Did…?" I couldn't even form my question.

"It was James," Emmett growled. "It had to be."

"Cut!" Jonathan yelled suddenly, making both Emmett and I jump. "Well done everyone, great job!" Rosalie quickly shifted her hair back over her back and covered up the hole in her dress. But it was too late. We'd already seen. Emmett and I half ran up to her. I had tears falling down my cheeks. Poor Rosalie. She turned and saw us and smiled, but instantly frowned at our expressions. And then her face turned to panic when she saw Emmett's anger and she lifted her hands to cover her face. Emmett froze in place, his face overcome by sadness. He reached and took her hands softly in his, lowering them to her sides. Rosalie's eyes were watery as she looked up at Emmett.

"I would never hurt you Rose," he said passionately. "And I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. This is ridiculous. I'm going to kill him!"

"Don't Emmett no!" Rosalie yelled, causing many heads to turn in our direction. Edward, Alice and Jasper came running over to use and everyone else just watched wearily. "Please don't. He'll hurt you, or me even worse. Please."

"I can take care of myself Rosalie, don't worry about that," he said softly, not letting go of her hands. "And he'll never lay another finger on you again. I can promise you that." Rosalie looked like she desperately wanted to believe him.

"Who?" Jasper asked. "What happened? Who hurt you?" Rosalie sighed, looking into each of our eyes. She met my watering ones and I nodded, giving her silent encouragement. She didn't answer, but she turned, lifting her hair off of her shoulders and exposing her back. Alice gasped and tears starting streaming down her cheeks. Jasper and Edward looked livid.

"Who did this to you?" Jasper roared.

"Who do you think?" Emmett snapped. "James."

"I'll kill him," Jasper said.

"How could you let him do this to you?" Edward demanded.

"How long has this been happening?" Jasper asked.

"Where the hell is he so I can kick his ass?" Emmett snarled. Rosalie looked overcome, her eyes wide with panic, tears cascading down her face. I instantly went next to her, wrapping my arm gingerly around her shoulder, avoiding her bruises.

"Chill guys," I commanded. "Give her some time." Rosalie threw me a grateful glance.

"It started out great," she said softly, her eyes on the floor. "He was sweet and kind and loving. We would go out all the time and it was so much fun and I was so in love."

"But then he started changing. He wouldn't want me to wear anything that showed too much skin, he thought I wanted attention from other men. He thought that I was always cheating on him, that men looking at me was my fault. So he started to hit me." Alice and I both had silent tears slipping down our cheeks and all three of the men looked livid, their hands balled into fists.

"The first time I was so shocked. He apologized and promised it would never do it again. But he did. A lot of the time it would just be grabbing my wrist and yanking me somewhere or something. But as time went by it got worse. He would only hit my arms, my stomach, my back, my thighs. Places that could be easily covered up."

"He was infuriated when I got his job. He knew I had kiss scenes with Edward and he flipped. Remember when I fell into a doorknob?" She gave Jasper a small smile and he gasped in understanding. "That wasn't a doorknob." I choked back a sob. She had suffered so much and she was still so strong, so brave.

"After he saw me with Emmett he realized that it had finally happened." She looked timidly up at Emmett. "That I had finally found another man I was willing to leave him for. Someone I actually liked." Emmett seemed to soften at those words but he was so angry with James he wasn't as elated as he'd normally be.

"That's how I got these." She gestured to her back. "I told him not to hit my arms and stuff cause I'd have to wear a prom dress. He wasn't happy with that so he hit me extra hard. I thought I could cover it up, but I guess not."

"Why didn't you tell someone Rose?" Jasper asked, sounding pained. I could understand that, she was his sister, his twin. "Why didn't you break up with him?"

"I was scared," she admitted. "And I didn't think I could do better. Sure, those men liked the way I looked, but not much more. And I'd been with him for so long. I didn't know what to do." Her voice broke and she started to sob. To everyone's surprise, she pulled out of my arms and tossed herself at Emmett. He wrapped his arms around her, wincing at the bruises on her back. He rubbed her hair softly.

"I'm s-s-so s-sorry," she choked.

"Don't be," Emmett said. "It's his fault, not yours."

"I w-wish I h-had t-told y-you sooner," she sobbed.

"I do too," Emmett admitted. "But at least now we can fix this. You won't ever have to see him again."

"Good," she said, her voice leaking a tiny bit of happiness through her tears. She pulled herself closer to Emmett and leaned into his embrace. Emmett hugged her with as much strength as he could while carefully avoided her bruises.

"Do they hurt much?" he asked quietly. Rosalie shook her head.

"Only when I touch them," she said softly, sniffling a bit. "I'm glad you're here," she whispered to Emmett.

"I'll always be here for you Rosalie," Emmett promised. "I care about you and I won't ever let him hurt you again."

"Thank you," she sighed. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, softly, gently, just one time. And then she pulled away, a satisfied smile on her face. Emmett was frozen, a grin plastered on his face. Rosalie turned and walked away, going to fix her make-up probably. I felt awful about what happened with James but I knew she would be happy with Emmett. He could protect her and he would never hurt her.

I took a step closer to Edward and he gently wiped away the tears I had forgotten were falling. He pressed his lips to my forehead and held me gently.

"It's just awful," I whimpered.

"I know love," he replied. His fingers pulled one curl lightly, straightening it and letting it go so it sprung back into place. "But he won't hurt her anymore."

"Good. What are you…" I hesitated, biting my lip. "What are you going to do to him?" Edward knew who I was talking about and his eyes darkened.

"I'm not sure. I'll mostly leave it up to Emmett and Jasper. But I assure you, his pain will be much greater then Rosalie's." I was grateful for that. He deserved it.

"I love you Edward," I told him, pressing my lips to his lovingly.

"I love you too Bella."

_A/N: Okay, so there is Rosalie's story and a little Emmett/Rosalie fluff. And I'm so sorry I haven't been updating I've been so busy with summer reading and the beach and thinking of these lame excuses p REVIEW!!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Edward POV

I almost had a heart attack when I saw Bella in that prom dress. She was simply stunning. She was so beautiful, so gorgeous, and yet she was so modest and kind. She was the most amazing girl in the entire world. And I was lucky enough to have her.

I was pissed when Rosalie told us about James hitting her. How could he do that? To a woman, to someone he claimed he loved? Rosalie was so kind and beautiful; it was a crime to lay a finger on her. And yet he had bruised her so badly. It was ridiculous.

The car suddenly stopped and I turned to Emmett and Jasper. Both of them had hostile faces to match my own. Emmett parked his jeep, which he had driven up with Alice. The three of us climbed out of the jeep and onto the steps of the hotel in front of us. The moon lit up the sky, full and big. We stepped inside and made our way to the third floor, room number 353. Jasper stood in front, Emmett and I flanking his sides. It was his sister after all.

Jasper knocked on the door, trying to sound casual, like room service or the maid. James opened the door and Jasper's fist hit his eye before he had time to recognize us.

"How dare you?" Jasper spat. "How dare you touch my sister? How dare you bruise her, hurt her, lay your dirty hands on her? You deserve to die. You deserve to die slowly and torturously." Jasper wound up and hit him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Emmett stepped forward next, instantly punching James so hard, he fell backwards onto the floor, groaning in pain. He spit some blood onto the carpet.

"You're a monster!" Emmett roared. "You hurt a poor, innocent, beautiful woman. She is so strong and brave. I swear, if I ever hear of you laying another finger on any other woman in this world, no matter how evil she is, or who she is, I will kill you." He kicked him and James curled up in a ball, trying not to cry. I stepped forward.

"You don't deserve to live. We should kill you now," I said conversationally. "But the media would have a field day with this so I figure we can just kick your ass and leave it there. But if you lay another finger on any woman I'll be right back here with Emmett to kill you, press be damned." I aimed a kick and a few choice punches before dragging him back onto his bed, making sure he wouldn't choke on his blood or anything. He moaned in pain.

"Now you know what Rosalie felt like," Jasper growled. "And next time, don't think we won't kill you." And with that, the three of us departed.

"Ah, Edward," Aro said with a grin. I stood up a bit straighter. "Thank you for joining us today."

"It's my pleasure Aro," I said politely, sliding onto the seat next to Tanya. She was beaming and pressing her thigh against mine. I tried to move away but she followed me.

Filming had stopped today. Everything was completed, luckily. The premier was only two months away. All that was left was the editing and advertising. Aro had already scheduled me countless interviews, some on my own, some with Tanya or Rosalie or both. I hardly had time left for Bella any more. It was awful.

We were on set of a talk show, ready for an interview. I was able to bring Bella with me, although Aro was reluctant. He never told me out loud that he didn't want me seeing Bella- he would just try to push me towards other girls. Tanya, in particular.

"So be sure to answer all of the questions politely and don't give away to much. If they ask you a question you don't want to answer, give a really complicated, confusing answer that no one will be able to understand. And if they ask if you two are dating, say no, but look doubtful about it," Aro instructed. I raised my eyebrows at the last request.

"But why?" I asked.

"Well…I know that you have Bella but the public loves seeing costars together. You don't need to get together, just make it seem like you are. Maybe be seen holding hands in public or seem nervous when people ask if you're dating," he suggested, his voice full of his never-ending enthusiasm.

"But people will see me with Bella too. Won't that be confusing? And I don't want anyone to think I would cheat on her," I said, eyes going wide at the possibility. I love her too much to ever do that. Even if it was fake.

Aro just waved me off. The interviewer came up to us then, giving Tanya a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He shook my hand, smiling with whitened teeth. His hair was heavy with styling gel and he had on more make-up then should be acceptable for a male.

"Ed Cullen! So great to meet you!" he said, giving me a firm handshake. Apparently this man thought he was well known enough that he didn't need to tell me his name. I didn't know who he was. I went to correct him- I detested the name "Ed"- but Aro silenced me with a firm shake of his head.

"Great to meet you too," I said with a smile. Not Bella's smile of course- the slightly crooked one that meant I was truly happy- but a more forced one.

"So we'll just ask you a bit about your lives and the movie and you'll be free to go," the man said. I was trying desperately to figure out his name, especially since we'd be live in a few minutes. But he wasn't saying it and neither was anyone else.

"Sounds great," Tanya said, smiling. We took our seats on the big, gray armchairs that were for guests on the show. The theme music played as I panicked about the guy's name. The camera focused on his face as he started talking.

"Welcome to The California Nights! I'm your host, Jeff Michaels-" I sighed in relief. Jeff is his name. "-And I am pleased to introduce today's guests. Tanya Denali and Ed Cullen!" The camera focused on us and I smiled blankly at it. I could see Bella grinning out of the corner of my eye.

"It's good to be here Jeff," Tanya said sweetly, beaming towards the camera. She lived for the spotlight. I nodded in agreement to her words.

"So Ed this was your first movie, correct?" Jeff asked. I nodded. "How did you hear about the auditions?"

"Well my twin sister, Alice and…" I hesitated for a moment. Even if Aro didn't say it aloud, he clearly disapproved of my public ness with Bella. He thought it could hurt me career. "Her friend," I finished. I couldn't see Bella's face anymore; she seemed to have taken a step back.

"So how was it on set?" he asked.

"Wonderful," I answered truthfully. Mostly because Bella was there, but I didn't need to say that. "Tanya and Rosalie were lovely to work with. And Jonathan is a great man."

"That he is, that he is," Jeff agreed with a smile. "So. I hear that you two have been secretly dating on the side? That this whole 'Bella' person is made up to keep your relationship out of the public eye." He gave me a knowing look.

"Very clever Jeff," I said, raising my eyebrows. Tanya giggled. I followed Aro's orders, and made it seem like I was keeping a secret. Tanya had a mischievous smile on her face to match my own and Jeff seemed ecstatic.

"You two look guilty. And like you're hiding something," he said, narrowing his eyes and rubbing his chin in thought. "Could it be that what I'm saying is true?" I just shrugged as Tanya shook her head from side to side, her curly hair swinging around. She looked more life she was shaking in defeat, not denial. Jeff grinned. The crowd was going crazy with approval.

"Well I see you two are going to keep whatever is between you a secret. Fine, fine. So Tanya…" he started drilling Tanya with movie questions and she answered each one with an answer that seemed rehearsed. I slid my eyes to just offstage to check for Bella. But her back was to me, her hands on her hips as she talked to Alice. I could tell from her posture that she was angry or annoyed with something. And I could guess what that something was.

"So Ed," Jeff said. I reluctantly brought my eyes back to his. "We hear your brother is dating Rosalie Hale. Is that true?"

"My brother Emmett has been seeing a lot of Rosalie," I noted, giving him a sly smile.

"And your twin…Alice?" I nodded. "Is seeing Rosalie's twin Jasper correct?"

"That's true," I said, wondering how these people even found out about that. Stalkers.

"Interesting." Suddenly, a loud bell rang, making me jump. "Seems to be the end of our show. Thanks for joining us Ed, Tanya." We nodded graciously, standing up and walking off as the director yelled cut. Aro was waving me over and I made my way over to him. He was beaming.

"Very well done," he said. He leaned closer and whispered, "Great answer for the Tanya question. Keep them guessing." He nodded in approval as he backed away. I grinned.

"I didn't really know what else to say," I admitted. Sure, I could have been like "No Bella is real and I love her." It was the truth after all. But Aro would have killed me. Maybe even stopped helping me. And I couldn't do this alone.

"Listen," he said, his eyes glancing over my shoulder briefly before flickering back to my face. "I think you should ask Bella if you can pretend to date Tanya, at least until the movie hits theaters. It would be great publicity." I was shocked.

"I can't do that to Bella," I said firmly.

"She won't mind at all," Aro assured me. "It won't be real, after all. A few kisses in a public place. Holding hands every once in a while. Bella will still be your real girlfriend. But she'll stay out of the public eye. She won't have stalking paparazzi outside of her house all the time. She'll be safe from jealous fan girls." His eyes flickered over my shoulder once more and he stood up, straighter, clearing his throat.

"So Edward, please, if you wouldn't mind, pretend to date Tanya. And stop seeing Bella in public, only in private places," he said slightly louder then before. "It's for the best."

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly. "I'll talk to her."

"Well you won't have to go far," Aro said, raising his eyebrows. His eyes flickered over my shoulder again before he gave me an enthusiastic smile and stalked away. I whirled around to find myself face to face with Bella.

A very angry and hurt looking Bella.

"So you want to pretend like we aren't dating so you can kiss Tanya in public without me getting angry?" she asked, her tone deadly. I nodded.

"But Bella I-" I began but she cut me off.

"I'm not okay with that Edward. If you want to pretend to date Tanya then I'm not letting you really date me. You can't have it both ways." Her voice was firm but her eyes were watery with obvious pain. I just wanted to gather her in my arms and kiss her senseless.

"Bella please," I begged. I wanted to keep her safe. I knew celebrities get death threats sometimes and they have people followed them all the time. I wanted Bella to be normal. I never thought of how my fame could affect her life.

"No Edward. First you pretend like I'm fake in the interview. And now this. If you want to fake break up then we can really break up." She folded her arms across her chest and gave me a look that told me I had to make a decision.

On the one hand, I loved Bella. I never wanted to break up with her. I wanted to hold her in my arms for life. And I had no feelings for Tanya whatsoever.

But on the other hand this is what's best for Bella. And for me. This could help my career; it could get me to places I never dreamed I could be. All the while keeping Bella safe.

But I could never hold her if that was true. I couldn't kiss her like I wanted to. I couldn't talk to her about my problems, I couldn't love her. is fame really worth leaving my Bella? Even if it is what keeps her safe? My voice made the choice for me.

"Fine," I said. Bella's face fell.

"So…you want to break up then? You're choosing your fame over me?" she asked, her voice shaking with disbelief and pain. I nodded mutely.

"This is important to me Bella," I told her. and for some strange reason, I felt angry. "If you really loved me, you'd want to help me with this. You'd want me to make it to the top, to fulfill my dream." She seemed taken aback by my words.

"Who are you?" Her voice was low and rough with pain. "What happened to the Edward I fell in love with? This isn't you."

"This is me Bella," I told her softly. "I need this. I love you Bella but this is what I want."

"Fine," she said slowly. "Fine. Have a good life Ed Cullen." She shook her head in disbelief and whirled around. But not before I could see the complete pain and sadness on her face, the tears in her eyes.

"It's for the best," I whispered. But she was too far away to hear me. She was gone.

_A/N: Okay, short, I know and a long time between updates. But, for those of you who read my other story, I was at a very crucial part and had to write it. Sorry! REVIEW!!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV

"I j-j-just d-don't g-get it," I sobbed onto Alice's shoulder. We were in Rosalie's hotel room. Alice held me tightly as Rosalie stroked my hair soothingly. I hadn't been anywhere near the hotel since Edward and I…broke up. It was only two days ago. Alice had gone in there to get my bags, but I couldn't face him. Not after this.

"He's an ass," Alice said, seeming not to care that she was insulting her brother. Either way it was true. "He thought fame was more important then love. He's wrong."

"I m-m-miss h-him," I whimpered pathetically.

"I know Bella," Alice sighed, holding me closer. "I know." Rosalie didn't speak; she just continued to stroke my hair. Of course, both of them couldn't be happier. Rosalie was rid of James and had gained Emmett as a friend, protector and lover. Alice had Jasper; the two of them seeming to fit together like puzzle pieces. I had no one. I was pathetic.

"You know what?" Rosalie said suddenly, breaking the silence. Well it wasn't really silence, since I was still sobbing, but there had been no one speaking.

"What?" I whispered.

"You need to show Edward what he's missing. You still have your ticket to the premier from Jonathan. You can come with me and Alice and look fabulous. You can meet lots of hot, famous guys that will make Edward bust a vein in jealousy. You'll make him realize what a stupid mistake he made," she said forcefully.

"Rose I c-can't," I said instantly. I had managed to control my sobs, but my voice was still shaky. "I can't s-see him. It'll hurt too m-much."

"You can see him and you will," Rosalie said, her eyes blazing. She stood up and Alice and I watched her curiously. "And you'll look fabulous! You'll look better then anyone else there combined. You will be beautiful and fierce."

"I…I don't know," I said, biting my lip undecidedly. It wasn't for two months or so. I would be better by then. Right?

"You can do this Bella. Edward won't know what hit him," Rosalie said, her eyes filled with fiery determination.

"I…guess so," I finally decided. Rosalie grinned triumphantly and Alice squealed.

"You know what this means, right Bella?" Alice squeaked, grinning devilishly.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Shopping!" her and Rosalie yelled in unison. I groaned. This was going to be a long two months.

_Two months later…(surprise surprise)_

"I can't go," I said, shaking my head. "I refuse."

"Bella," Rosalie sighed impatiently. "You look fabulous! I told you that you would look fabulous and you do."

I stood up and twirled once in the mirror. I was wearing a dark, almost grayish blue halter dress. The chest was tight and pushed up my small bust. There was a small silver strip under the chest and the skirt was flowy and fell to just above my knees. The halter left a good amount of my back exposed. (**Dress on profile)** It was a dress that someone like Alice or Rosalie could pull off. A sexy dress.

It didn't look that way on me.

"No Rosalie I can't," I whined. She crossed her arms over her chest. Rosalie was wearing a purple tube top dress that fell just above mid thigh and had a big bow on the chest. Ever since her bruises had faded, she'd been showing as much skin as possible and loving it. Her long, blond hair cascaded down her back in soft, gentle waves.

"Yes you can," Alice answered for her, skipping into the room in a right off the runway dress. It was a dark green with a black flowery pattern that fell to about her knees. It had a bow above her waist and pushed up her chest. She looked beautiful. **(Both dresses on profile)**

"I can't," I disagreed, shaking my head. My hair was done in sexy curls and they shook around my face. "What if he's with Tanya?" My question was hardly a whisper. Rosalie and Alice had no answer.

Edward had called and called after we broke up. But I couldn't talk to him. I just couldn't. What was I supposed to do, sit back and watch him kiss another girl for the cameras? And if it got out that Edward and I were still seeing each other, everyone would think I was some kind of home wrecking skank. Or I could refuse, like I did, and have him break up with me. Lose, lose situation here.

About a week after we broke up, pictures of him and Tanya had started surfacing everywhere. Sometimes they were holding hands, or he was opening the door for her or something. Every picture, every interview where they would hold hands and act all in love broke my heart. I don't know if I could stand seeing that in person.

"So what Bella?" Rosalie said after a tense moment. "The whole point of this is to show Edward how strong you are and beautiful. How you're perfectly happy without him."

"But I'm not. Strong, beautiful or happy," I mumbled, trying desperately to hold back tears. Rosalie lowered herself to my height and looked me straight in the eye.

"Bella you are one of the strongest people I have ever met. You're beautiful without even trying. Sure you lost someone you loved. But you're doing fine without him. You have your friends, your family. You will be fine." Her voice was sure and rang with sincerity. I sighed.

"Okay," I mumbled. "Let's go." Rosalie and Alice both squealed in triumph, each taking me arm and leading me downstairs.

"Okay now Bella." Alice's warning voice instantly got me on edge. "Don't be mad."

"What'd you do?" I demanded.

"We got you a date," Rosalie announced proudly. I groaned.

"A date?" I moaned.

"Well I'll be with Jasper and Rose will be with Emmett you had to be with someone," Alice explained defensively.

"And it's not just anyone," Rosalie said, almost bursting with excitement. "It's Jacob Black."

"The Jacob Black?" I gasped. Jacob Black was the world's most famous action movie star, leading in everything from Batman to various war movies. He had devilishly good looks and a killer body. He was constantly swarmed with paparazzi and fans.

"Yup," Alice said, seeming encouraged by my reaction. "We told him our friend needed a date and he was all for it."

"Him and I have become friends recently," Rosalie explained. "We were on set for the same TV show."

"Wow," I breathed. Jacob was second in good looks only to Edward. I was slightly star struck.

"There he is," Alice whispered in my ear, jumping up and down excitedly. I saw him, standing with Emmett and Jasper, about a head taller then Emmett. He was wearing a casual black suit and his long hair was tied back at his neck. He was smiling broadly at me. I smiled timidly back.

"Hello ladies," Jasper said as we approached them. He pulled Alice into his arms and whispered something in her ear that caused her to blush and giggle. I didn't even want to know. Emmett pulled Rosalie in for a quick make out session. I turned to Jacob.

"I'm Bella," I said, holding my hand out. "It's really great to meet you."

"You too," he said, shaking my hand with his large, warm one. "You know, when Rosalie told me she had a friend looking for a date I didn't expect her to be nearly so beautiful." I blushed at his compliment.

"I wish I could say the same," I replied. His face fell slightly and I realized what I had said. "No, no, what I meant was Rosalie didn't tell me. I had no idea I even had a date. But I am glad it's you." He smiled again and chuckled slightly at my easy blush.

"Thanks." Rosalie and Emmett broke apart and turned to face us. Alice and Jasper hadn't even kissed, but I knew they were deeper in love then any of us could even imagine.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Rosalie nodded. Jacob offered his arm to me and I took it gratefully. The heels Alice had slipped me into were a hazard and I needed someone to help me walk. He Jacob and I led the way outside, where one long, black limo was waiting for us. Jacob opened the door for me and I slid inside. He came and scooted next to me, our knees touching lightly.

The limo was huge, big enough for all six of us to sit comfortably, with room to spare. Jacob pulled out some Crystale and poured us each a glass. He proposed a toast to new friends and blind dates. I giggled.

"So Bella how did you get tickets to this premier?" Jacob asked curiously. I was pretty sure I knew why. Normal, average, everyday people didn't just buy their tickets to red carpet movie premiers. I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice stiffen. But for some reason, the pain didn't crush me as much as usual. I was able to give a straight answer anyways.

"I was an extra," I replied, a careful half-truth. I saw Alice and Rosalie exhale gently.

"And Alice, you're Edward's sister right?" Jacob asked. Alice nodded, her eyes on my face, watching for any sign of a break down.

"We're twins." Jacob nodded interestedly.

After a few minutes of small talk, we finally made it to the premier. I took a deep breath as I stepped out with Jacob. We were instantly overwhelmed with a stream of paparazzi. Camera flashes blinded me as Jacob towed me along. He was grinning easily and I smiled timidly at the cameras.

"Jacob who is your date?" a man yelled.

"Jacob is it true that you're ex girlfriend Leah is pregnant?" a woman asked. I heard Jacob snort lightly at that one.

"Jacob, Jacob, how do you think this movie will be?" someone else yelled franticly. Jacob ignored them all, pulling me along until we stopped in front of a backdrop with ads on it. He pulled me to his side, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I slid one around his waist, leaning into him, grinning. My eyes flickered from flash to flash.

"Jacob Black!" someone yelled. A woman in a designer dress came dancing over to us, microphone in hand.

"Molly! How are you?" Jacob asked, quickly pecking her cheek.

"I'm fabulous, how are you?" I noticed the camera crew filming us and a blush spread across my cheeks.

"I'm wonderful Molly," he replied, he slid his hand down my arm to lace his fingers through my own.

"Who is this beautiful woman on your arm?" Molly asked, her eyes examining my outfit.

"This is Bella Swan. She's a good friend of Rosalie Hale and an extra in the movie," Jacob answered smoothly.

"Is she your date?" Molly asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Why yes she is," Jacob answered. Molly beamed.

"What are your opinions on this movie?" she asked, leaning the microphone towards Jacob.

"I'm sure it will be fabulous. Rosalie is simply wonderful, Tanya is amazing as always and Edward is great." I mentally winced at his name, but kept the small smile on my face.

"Bella how did you feel on set? What are your opinions?" Molly asked. I was surprised at her addressing me.

"Well I had a great time. Rosalie is a strong, wonderful friend and Edward…he's got wonderful talent. Tanya is the same as always." I didn't know how I could convincingly lie about Tanya, so I gave a half-truth. "Everyone got along great-" Except Edward and I ,"-and I'm sure the chemistry will show through."

"Thanks Bella, Jacob," Molly said. "This has been Molly of E! news. Thank you for joining us at the premier of 'The Other Girl.' Thank you and goodnight." The camera light went off and Molly handed the microphone off to someone.

"Oh there's Edward," Jacob said suddenly. I stiffened in his arms. Molly noticed, raising her eyebrows. I tried to go back to my normal position, all the while trying to keep my eyes away from where Jacob was looking. "Mind if we go say hello? I haven't seen Tanya in ages." I bit my lip nervously. I hadn't spoken with Edward since the day of the interview…but if I said no Jacob was bound to be suspicious.

"Sure," I answered softly. Jacob said a quick goodbye to Molly and half dragged me over to where Edward was standing. He had an arm wrapped around Tanya and was smiling evenly. Not the crooked smile that showed his true happiness. This smile wasn't real. But why not?

"Edward!" Jacob said. Edward turned over and his smile faltered when he saw me on Jacob's arm. I lowered my eyes to the red carpet below me. "Tanya! How are you?"

"Jacob!" Tanya trilled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. I didn't miss the smug smile she gave me. "I'm wonderful, darling, how are you?"

"I'm great. How about you Edward, how are you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm managing," was his answer. I felt like it was more for me then Jacob. I didn't look up. "How are you Bella?" My name on his velvet voice almost broke my heart. My eyes flickered up to meet his, and his emerald orbs were filled with a fiery passion. I quickly looked away, before I could toss myself into his arms in front of millions of cameras.

"You two know each other?" Jacob asked, sounding confused.

"Well I am best friends with his sister," I reminded him, another half-truth. Jacob nodded, mouthing an "oh" of understanding. "And I'm fine, thank you for asking." I kept my voice politely disinterested, but I wanted to cry.

"That's good," Edward said, almost sadly. "What brings you here Jacob? I was under the impression you weren't going to be able to come." His voice turned abruptly harsh and cold and Jacob looked taken aback.

"Well Rosalie said she knew someone with a ticket who needed a date. I couldn't deny a beautiful woman." He squeezed my hand and Edward frowned.

"Edward sweetie," Tanya said, her voice dripping with sugary sweetness. I wanted to throw up. Preferably on her expensive, too small dress. "How about we go get seated. We don't want to miss anything." I didn't miss how she brought her lips to his ear and how he seemed to step away slightly, wrapping an arm around her. I quickly looked away, scooting closer to Jacob. Tanya moved closer to Edward. What is this, a contest?

"Sure Tanya," Edward sighed. "It was really great to see you again Bella. Jacob." His eyes met mine for a brief moment, and his eyes were suddenly filled with sadness and longing. I let out a gasp of breath, but the emotion was gone from his eyes when the air was gone from my lungs. He turned around with Tanya and the two of them left.

"Jacob!" someone called and he turned us both, smiling for the cameras. After a few more minutes of very strained posing, Jacob led me into the theater. It was much more extravagant than any movie theater I had ever been to before. The seats were a luxurious leather. I sank onto my seat, which was located next to Alice and Jasper. Edward and Tanya were on our other side unfortunately. Only Jacob and Tanya separated Edward and I.

The movie began playing and Jacob draped an arm lazily over my shoulder. I leaned into him. It felt nice to have someone there to hold me, someone to help keep me together. Alice and Rosalie could only do so much. Everyone laughed when the first shot of Edward in his geeky clothes came on. I didn't even crack a smile. I was remembering the first time I had seen him like that, the way I had laughed. A distant, happier past.

I watched the movie, completely engrossed in it. I watched Edward's every move, only looking around when just Tanya or Rosalie filled the screen. Edward's face was tense and nervous. His hand was cupped with Tanya's. Rosalie was half smiling as Emmett held her. Tanya would beam every time her face came on the screen.

When it reached the prom scene I was surprised to see myself in the background, my dark blue prom dress flowing around my legs. Emmett had his arms around me but it was clear I was watching Edward. I saw the love in my eyes, the love he used to mirror every day. The love that I would never find again. I choked back a sob as Edward took Rosalie into his arms on screen. The music swelled as he pulled her in for a kiss. I looked away, remembering when he used to kiss me. It was different then the kiss he gave Rosalie. You could tell that the passion and love in it were acting. Good acting, but fake all the same. When he kissed me it was real. Or it used to be.

The lights turned back on and Jacob helped me to my feet. I smiled slightly at him, but I couldn't completely wipe the sadness from my face. I missed Edward. I missed the lazy days we spent together, kissing and holding each other. I missed the way he used to tease me and then kiss me to make up for it. I missed the way he used to wipe away every tear that I cried. I missed Edward. I missed true love.

_A/N: So a bit longer then the last. I finished Breaking Dawn so I was able to post this for you. And it's like 2 in the morning but I decided to post it anyways, just for all of you wonderful readers out there. REVIEW!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Edward POV

"Edward does this dress make me look fat?" Tanya demanded. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers and taking a deep breath.

"No Tanya you look perfectly fine," I murmured. I was afraid that if I raised it any higher then a whisper, it would come out as more of a growl.

"You're not even looking Edward!" she whined. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Tanya was standing in front of me in a hideous dress that exposed too much of her fake cleavage. Why am I dating this woman when I could be with my Bella? Oh yeah. Aro. Publicity. Not to mention Bella refuses to even speak to me. I had ruined everything in my life with a few simple words.

"You look great," I told Tanya, flashing her a perfectly fake smile. Being an actor had its perks sometimes. At least I could lie convincingly.

"Thanks!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around me. I stiffened as she rubbed herself on my arm. Ew. I gently pushed her away.

"We'd better get going the premier starts in a few minutes," I said, a small amount of excitement leaking into my voice. No, I wasn't excited that I was seeing my movie on the big screen. And I most definitely wasn't excited to be going with Tanya. But Bella would be there. At least, according to Alice.

Alice. I shuddered. I could still remember the first time she had come over, after it ended between Bella and I.

_Flashback_

_"Edward. Anthony. Cullen." Alice's voice was as deadly as venom. I was cowering the moment she stepped through the door, her face contorted with rage. "What did I tell you when you first started dating Bella? Please refresh my memory." Her voice turned biting sarcastic at the end of her statement. I gulped audibly._

_"You said never to hurt Bella." Saying her name burned my throat. I already missed her and it had only been a few hours._

_"And what did you just do?" She enunciated each word perfectly. I wouldn't have been surprised if steam started blowing out of her ears._

_"I hurt Bella…" I mumbled, ashamed of my own words. It was a stupid decision and I would do anything to change it. I had managed to convince myself that I was doing this for _her_. I was doing the exact opposite. I was being a selfish jerk._

_"Yes. You. Did," she growled. And then she attacked me. Literally._

_"Alice!" I yelled. She jumped on me, sending me flying onto the bed. Her little fists starting hitting every inch of me. It didn't hurt very badly, but I couldn't even move. Hell, I deserved what I was getting._

_"Bella" punch "is crying" punch "her eyes" punch "out." The words crushed me. I wanted nothing more then to take her in my arms, kiss her and make her feel better. "And" punch "it's all" punch "you're" punch "fault!"_

_"I know Alice I'm so sorry," I mumbled, reaching up and grabbing both of her wrists. I quickly scooted her off of me, placing her next to me on the bed and sitting up. I was sore, and I would probably have a few bruises. Damn aggressive little pixie. "It was foolish, I was stupid. I thought I was protecting her when I just wanted a boost in my career."_

_"Yes it was foolish and you are stupid!" Alice spat. "I can't believe you would do this to my best friend! She loves you Edward! And you yell at her because she doesn't want you to pretend to date another girl?" I flinched._

_"It was stupid, Alice, I know it was. What can I do?" I wailed._

_"You can win her back." Her voice went abruptly soft. "Call her Edward, I'm not guaranteeing she'll talk to you. If Jasper ever did that to me I sure as hell wouldn't want to talk to him. But you love her and she loves you. Good luck. You'll need it." And with that, she grabbed Bella's bags and headed out_

_End flashback_

I had called her every single night, usually multiple times, trying desperately to get her to speak with me. I had left countless messages, telling her I love her and I made a mistake. But she never answered, or called me back. After a while, I gave up hope. I hadn't seen Bella once. Rosalie was cold and distant, not wanting to talk to me, even at interviews. Alice was Alice. Every time she was with me she told me I was a selfish jerk before leaving to go back to Bella. Even Emmett was distant. I had lost everyone important in my life, just because of a dumb mistake. Eventually I just asked Tanya out. I had no one else. But that turned out to be just as big of a mistake.

"Ed, you coming?" Tanya asked. I visibly winced at the name Ed. I hated it. Detested it really.

"Yeah let's go," I said. She clung to my arm as I led her out to the limo. We reached the premier in only a few minutes. I climbed out with Tanya and we were instantly assaulted with cameras and microphones. I politely ignored each one as we posed in front of a screen. Interviewers were shouting constant questions, but I ignored most of them. Except one.

"Ed! Everyone is saying your ex Bella is coming here with Jacob Black? How does that make you feel?" I ignored him but my face hardened. It had to be a rumor, just a rumor. I looked around, trying to spot her. I could see Rosalie standing with Emmett, him flexing as she laughed. Alice and Jasper were standing back, mostly just watching. But I couldn't see Bella anywhere.

"Do you think that bitch is really here?" Tanya murmured in my ear. I kept the smile on my face as I growled back at her.

"She's not a bitch," I whispered in my meanest voice. Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Edward!" I heard suddenly. The voice wasn't that of a desperate paparazzi. It was someone greeting an old friend. I turned and saw Jacob Black standing with a gorgeous brunette on his arms.

My smile faltered. I knew that brunette. Bella. My Bella. No, not my Bella. Not after what I did to her. She was looking absolutely stunning tight blue dress that hugged her every curve. The same color blue that seemed to make her flawless skin glow. Her eyes were glued to the carpet beneath us. I wanted nothing more then to see her chocolate brown eyes, so warm and filled with love. I missed her so much.

"Tanya!" Jacob continued. "How are you?"

"Jacob!" Tanya said, her high pitched voice fake and piercing. "I'm wonderful, darling, how are you?"

"I'm great," Jacob answered. I noticed his eyes flicker to Bella as he said this. My eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "What about you, Edward how are you?

"I'm managing," I said, mostly to Bella. I was managing. Not very well, but I was trying. "How are you Bella?" I asked her directly. I knew my eyes were smoldering as Bella's eyes flickered up to meet mine. They were filled with sadness and pain. I wanted to kiss her so badly, to make the pain go away. But her eyes moved away as quickly as they had shown themselves.

"You two know each other?" Jacob asked in confusion. I waited for Bella to answer. Knowing myself I would probably blurt out that I was in love with her.

"Well I am best friends with his sister." She seemed to be speaking to Jacob. "And I'm fine thank you for asking." My heart broke at the hidden pain and flatness in he voice.

"That's good," I sighed, knowing the sadness was audible in my voice. "What brings you here Jacob? I was under the impression you weren't going to be able to come." I couldn't help it as my voice turned cold and hard at the end. He did nothing wrong, I reminded myself. Except date your Bella. Not my Bella. God I need to stop talking to myself.

"Well Rosalie said she knew someone with a ticket who needed a date. I couldn't deny a beautiful woman." He squeezed Bella's hand. I frowned. Did Rosalie not want Bella to get back with me? Did she think Bella deserved better? She was right, of course, but I was surprised she set this up.

"Edward sweetie," Tanya said in a fake seductive voice in my ear. I shuddered lightly and took a step away as she lowered her lips to my ears. "How about we go get seated. We don't want to miss anything."

"Sure Tanya," I sighed, wanting the opposite. I wanted to stay with Bella, to make sure she was happy. But it seemed clear to me that she wasn't. Even if I had myself convinced I had left for the better, it didn't seem true. "It was really great to see you again Bella," I said sincerely. "Jacob," I added as an afterthought.

"I can't believe her," Tanya hissed. "How dare she?"

"How dare she what? She was invited to the premier, she can come," I said, feigning nonchalance. I was pissed. Beyond pissed. I wanted to turn around and punch Jacob in the nose. But I managed to hold myself back as Tanya dragged me into the theater.

"She's not even famous and she came with Jacob Black! I mean he's gorgeous, famous, not to mention a fantastic kisser." Her voice turned dreamy at the end. I rolled my eyes. Most 'boyfriends' would be angry if their 'girlfriend' was talking about another guy but I couldn't care less. Maybe she'd dump me for him. That would be fabulous.

"She can come with whoever she wants Tanya. If you're so insulted why didn't you just ask Jacob Black yourself?" I growled, actually kind of hoping she would.

"Because I'm going with you of course sweetie." She planted a kiss on my lips and I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "And here comes the bitch."

"Stop calling her that," I spat. Tanya clammed up instantly. Jacob sank next to Jacob and Bella sat daintily next to her. I watched the side of her face carefully. She was engrossed in the film from the beginning. Everyone laughed when I came out in my geek suit. Shudder. That hideous thing. Bella didn't even crack a smile. My eyes narrowed when Jacob wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder. She leaned into him and I felt like my already trampled heart was breaking all over again. Could she really care for him?

I studied Bella's face during most of the movie- I hadn't seen her in so long, I wanted to take as much of her in as I could. I have no idea how I looked on the screen. Tanya would grin up at herself whenever she popped on screen. She's so vain, so self absorbed. What was I thinking, ever wanting to even pretend to date Tanya? Was fame really that important? All it had gotten me so far was an uncaring girlfriend and multiple stalkers. Is that worth losing my love for Bella?

The answer was painfully obvious. No. No, it's not.

I started when the room burst into applause. Tanya stood up and whooped for herself. I rolled my eyes, standing up to leave. I was about halfway out when Aro caught up to me.

"Ed!" he called. I groaned.

"Aro," I said simply.

"So I was thinking that you should cheat on Tanya," he said with enthusiasm.

"Excuse me?" I must have heard him wrong. He was the one who wanted me to get together with her in the first place. And now he wanted me to _cheat_ on her.

"Cheat. On. Tanya." His words were slow and deliberate; like he was talking to someone whom he knew wouldn't understand. "Get caught. A huge break up, blow out fight. The press will go wild." He was grinning triumphantly. Like this was a good thing.

"No." Aro's face turned murderously angry and for a moment I didn't understand why. But then I realized I had denied him out loud. I had never done that before. And he wasn't happy.

"Excuse me?" he repeated my words from earlier.

"No," I stated again. "I'm done with this Aro. I'm done with pretending I love Tanya. I'm done with pretending I _like_ Tanya. I'm done with pretending that I don't love Bella, all for the press. I'm done. I'm done with you and I'm done with your silly little schemes. I'm through."

"I made you!" Aro hissed. "You can't fire me! I created you!"

"Actually, my mother and my father created me," I said sarcastically. "I don't belong to you. I never signed any contract. And I'm done." I took a step away.

"Edward Cullen," Aro growled. I froze, turning to face him. "If you walk away, you're never coming back. You will fall off the top and you will fall fast. And no one will be there to save your sorry ass when you do."

"I think that's a chance I'm willing to take," I said happily. "Goodbye Aro." And with that, I sauntered the last few steps to the door and stepped into the brilliant sunlight.

"Edward!" Tanya's voice pierced through me and I groaned.

"What?" I was done with the pretenses. I had enough of pretending I enjoyed Tanya's presence when I detested her.

"How could you do that? You're going to plummet. I didn't stay on top this long by myself," she said, her voice appalled. Like my career even mattered to her. Like _I_ even mattered to her.

"Oh well," I said, smiling at her. "Tanya we're over. I can't stand being around you and I'm still in love with Bella. That isn't going to change. Goodbye." I turned to walk away but she grabbed onto my shoulder.

"Ed! You can't do this!" she shouted in outrage.

"Watch me," I said, taking a few strides away to the limo. I opened the door and paused, turning back. "And it's Edward." Tanya let out an indignant squawk, but I was already gone. I grinned triumphantly as I pulled out my cell phone.

"People Magazine, how may I help you?" a voice answered.

"Yes I'd like to speak to Leah Clearwater. This is Edward Cullen. Tell her it's urgent please," I said instantly.

"Oh!" the voice said, flustered. "Sure Mr. Cullen, sir. Just a sec." The line went silent for a few moments.

"Leah Clearwater," Leah answered.

"Leah, it's Edward Cullen," I sighed.

"What can I do for you Edward?" she asked. Leah and I were on pretty good terms from the last interview I had done with People. She was a really nice woman.

"I need a favor. A huge favor. Of course, I'm willing to pay whatever amount you'd like," I promised instantly.

"And what do you need?" Leah asked, sounding intrigued.

"The cover and at least a five page spread in your magazine," I answered.

"Well that's easy enough. Done. What do you need it for?" she asked curiously, her voice joyous. She was probably excited that she was going to be paid for a story that would make her millions.

"I need to apologize to someone. Can you get the magazine out tomorrow?" I asked desperately.

"Sure thing. If you can come over now."

"Done."

"See you in a few."

"Goodbye." I hung up; clinging to my one, last hope.

_A/N: Okay I'm pretty sure there will only be about…two or three more chapters plus an epilogue. Thank you to everyone who's reviewing! I love you all! REVIEW!!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV

I rubbed my eyes, yawning widely. My dress was still on the floor from where I had deposited it last night. I was in my comfiest sweats, needing the comfort. Jacob and I had agreed to be friends and nothing more. Apparently he was getting over some big blow out with his last girlfriend and wasn't ready for anything serious. And I still had yet to get over Edward. We were a pathetic pair.

I glanced over at the alarm clock beside my bed. It was already ten in the morning. I climbed out of bed and hopped into the shower, taking my time washing my hair and body. I had been too tired to shower after the show last night. I spent extra time wiping out all of the hair products and make-up Rosalie and Alice had forced on me.

I left the bathroom, wrapped in a small towel. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a baby blue tank top and pulled them on, tossing my still wet hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my cell phone and was surprised to see I had a voicemail from Alice. I called myself and listened to it.

"AHHHH!!" I jumped about a mile into the air and held the phone away from my ear. Alice was shrieking, even in her message. "BELLA GET YOUR BUTT TO THE NEAREST STORE AND BUY AS MANY COPIES OF PEOPLE AS YOU CAN FIND! AHHH!! GO NOW DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND LISTEN TO MY MESSAGE! GO!" And then it cut off. I was so confused. What was so special about the people issue? Maybe there was a picture of Alice in it or something, or maybe me with Jacob. I just rolled my eyes at my crazy best friend.

I grabbed my car keys and took off, driving slowly until I found a Wal-Mart. I climbed out of the car and inside, heading straight for the magazine rack. I scanned by a few copies- some showing pictures of Tanya, Rosalie and Edward, covering the premier. I kept my eyes glued for people. And then I found it.

It was blatantly obvious why Alice has wanted me to get it. On the cover was a huge picture of me. And not me with Jacob. Me with Edward. It was a slightly old picture, from the previous summer. We were on the beach. Edward was in a pair of khaki shorts and a polo. I was in a little pink cover up dress, supplied by Alice. We were sitting on the sand and Edward had pulled me onto his lap. His arms were wrapped around my waist and mine were wrapped around his neck. We were grinning at each other, our lips an inch apart, pure love in our eyes when Alice snapped the picture. It was my favorite of us.

But that didn't explain what the hell this picture was doing in People magazine. On the cover no less. I scanned the title "I'm sorry Bella" was proclaimed in big, black writing across the top. The smaller subtitle was "Edward Cullen apologizes to long time love Bella Swan." My jaw dropped and I saw a few people staring at me. One of them recognized me from the magazine and she came running over to me.

"That's you!" she exclaimed, pointing to the magazine cover. I nodded mutely. "What's it like kissing Edward?" she asked dreamily.

"Fabulous," I answered. And then I grabbed every single copy of People magazine they had and headed for the check out register. The old woman scanned the magazines, looking at me like I was crazy. But then she realized I was the girl on the cover and she smiled knowingly. I couldn't even speak. I hardly blinked when I paid her, even though it was costing a pretty penny. I took the copies with me back to the car, stacking them neatly in the passenger seat. I tried to ignore them on the ride home.

When I got back to the hotel I grabbed the stack of magazines and ran inside. I placed the extra copies on the coffee table, taking just one for myself. I settled onto the bed, still examining the cover. How much money did Edward have to dish out to manage this?

I opened the cover slowly. The first page held a copy of the cover picture, just smaller. Under that was the table of contents.

"Page 1-100 Edward's Apology." He had somehow managed to get me the entire magazine. I could feel tears starting to well in my eyes. I turned the page again. On this page was another picture, one of Edward and I on set. We were holding hands, our fingers laced on the table. Edward was watching me while I watched something outside of the camera. His eyes were filled with love. I turned the page again.

The first thirty or so pages were filled with pictures of the two of us, from the last two years. There was a picture of us kissing as I sat on the counter from the very first day- probably from Alice. There was a picture of us while Edward played his piano. His hands were blurry in motion and my eyes were closed, a blissful smile on my face. Every single picture brought back a special memory, something I loved about him. About halfway through I got to the actual words.

_Bella_, it read. _I love you so much. Every word that I said to you that day was stupid, selfish. I had convinced my over inflated head that what I was doing was helping you. I was being an idiot- a selfish, fame-obsessed idiot. I could only think about what I was gaining- I didn't even comprehend that I was losing something infinitely more important._

_Ever since the first day I saw you Bella, I have loved you. At first it was from afar. The day I finally got up the courage to ask you out was the happiest of my life. I was complete. In you, I had found my soul mate, the one person I knew I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. You are my everything Bella, my angel. My heart and my soul belong entirely to you._

_Every day that you've been gone I've felt like half of myself is missing. I've felt that my heart was torn to shreds that my soul was ripped from my body. I wasn't whole. I was an empty shell, a mere echo of the person I once was. The person I am with you. Because without you, I cannot live. I cannot be._

_Without you, my Bella, my love, my life would be empty. My life is empty. I would gladly give up fame, fortune; I would give up everything I have ever deemed important in my life, all for you. I would gladly jump off a building if it would make you happy. I would do anything, be anything, for you._

_My love for you is like the galaxy, the universe. Infinite and endless. It stretches on and on, further than anyone can even imagine. It is filled with beauty and mystery. It is so great that people won't even try to understand. They can't. Unless they find someone like you to love them as you loved me. A love like ours can't be duplicated or replaced. It is one of a kind. Irreplaceable._

_You're the person I want to wake up next to every morning. You're the person I want to hold while I'm asleep. I want to comfort you when you cry and I want to laugh with you when you're happy. I want to hear you talk in your sleep; I want to hear you say my name in your dreams. I want to smell the strawberry shampoo of your hair, the freesia scent of your skin. I want to be with you every minute of every day. I want to live with you for eternity, for my life and hopefully beyond that._

_You always wondered what I love about you Bella. And this is it. I love everything about you. I love you infectious smile, your easy blushes. I love the beat of your heart, how it seems synchronized to my own. I love the way your warmth feels when I hold you. I love the way my lips feel like they're on fire when we kiss. When you touch me, my heart soars, my skin tingles. I love your kindness and I love your trusting nature. I love the way you put everyone before yourself. I love the way you care for your friends and family, even for people you hardly know. But most of all, I love how you are able to love me. I love how you can look past my flaws to what's inside and how you love me anyway._

_I know that I have said some things that are unforgivable. I know that I could've tried harder to talk to you, to get you back. But I didn't. I was weak and depressed. But I hope that somewhere in your warm heart you can find it to forgive me. I hope that you somehow still hold even a portion of the love for me that I hold for you._

_Isabella. If you decide to forgive me then please meet me at the address Alice will give you tonight at seven o'clock PM. There will be no cameras, no fans present. It will just be you and I. I've missed you terribly and I am sincerely sorry for any pain that I have caused you. I'll be waiting for you. I love you Isabella Swan. Always._

_Edward_

Tears were falling down my cheeks as I read his apology. I was full out sobbing. I couldn't believe this. He had gotten an entire spread in a magazine just to apologize to me. I flipped to the next page and saw more pictures, along with little quotes and poems about love. It was the sweetest thing he had ever done for me.

"Are you gonna go?" Alice came running into the room, already talking. She jumped on the bed beside me. "Please tell me you're gonna go. This is such a sweet apology."

"I'm going to go," I decided. I had to talk to him at least. I still loved him and this was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me. I had to see him. Alice jumped off the bed, bouncing around the room, clapping her hands and squealing.

"Go take a shower I already bought your dress!" she squeaked.

"When?" I asked, completely baffled.

"This morning, it's perfect, now go!" she demanded. She pulled me off of the bed and shoved me into the bathroom. I climbed into the shower for the second time this morning. I washed my hair again, making sure to condition it till it was silky smooth. I washed and shaved everything. I had to look good. I climbed out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me when I emerged.

"Okay, go put on some sweats while we get you ready," Alice instructed. I pulled on some old shorts and a t-shirt.

"Sit," Rosalie commanded, pointing to a large armchair. I sank into it. Rosalie started working on my toenails, Alice on my fingernails. I held very still, not wanting to mess them up. The did French manicures on both. Once Alice finished my fingernails, she grabbed a blow dryer from bathroom. She blow-dried my hair until it was impeccably straight. And then she put the whole thing up in rollers.

"Close your eyes Bella," Rosalie instructed while I had the rollers on my head. I did, leaning back against the chair. I felt Rosalie spreading some cucumber smelling lotion over my face. "This is a mask, it'll make your face silky smooth for tonight," she informed me. I nodded.

After a few hours, I was ready to go. Alice had taken all of the rollers out of my hair. My brown locks fell in large banana curls down my back. My make-up was done to perfection, my skin smooth. My dress was a dark blue strapless number that fell to about me knees. It was simple, elegant and beautiful. I felt beautiful.

"You're good to go Bella," Alice announced finally. "You look hot."

"The driver knows where he's going. See you in the morning." She winked, pushing me out the door. I climbed into the car and he took off. I waited anxiously to reach Edward. My true love.

_A/N: Okay, two more chapters I think. Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers, I love you all in a not creepy stalker way! Also, I'll be posting a new story very soon called Little Pink Envelope, so read that if you'd like! REVIEW!!_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_Songs in this chapter- Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade, Hello Beautiful by The Jonas Brothers and Beauty and the Beast from the Disney movie D_

Bella POV

I bit my lip nervously as the car pulled up in front of the given address- it looked like some sort of restaurant. We were twenty minutes late. We had gotten stuck in traffic. I prayed to God that Edward hadn't left yet. I slid my heels off my feet and ran, as fast as my clumsiness would allow me, into the building. I froze when I entered.

The room was empty. There was just a black spiral staircase in the center, littered with red and white rose petals. I slid my heels back onto my feet and slowly made my way up the stairs, trying not to crush too many of the petals underfoot. They were all so beautiful. After winding up the staircase for a few minutes I reached the end. There was a trail of rose petals leading to an elevator. I made my way into the elevator. There was a heart over the top floor button, so I pressed it. The elevator went much too slow for my liking.

The doors dinged and opened. The sight I met stunned me. I was on the roof of the building. All of Las Angeles was spread out below me. Lights were twinkling, buildings were towering. It was amazing. Rose petals and candles lined the way into a small, glass room. I entered it slowly, looking around for Edward.

"Edward?" I whispered softly. He was sitting hunched at a table, two long, pink candles burning in the center. There was a bottle of champagne in the center, two glasses next to it. A piano was situated in the corner of the room.

"Bella!" he gasped. He whirled around and grinned my special crooked grin. He stood up and I ran to him, tossing myself into his arms.

"That was the sweetest, most romantic thing that anyone could have ever possibly done for anyone. I l-love y-you," I choked, starting to sob at the end. Edward chuckled lightly, pulling my lips to his.

"I love you too Bella," he sighed. "You don't know how much I've missed saying those words." He pulled my lips back to his, kissing me fiercely. I had missed kissing Edward. No one else could match up. His kisses were real, passion, love, tenderness and lust all mashed up into one super kiss. It was fabulous.

"Dinner might be a little cold but it should still be good," he said, pulling me over to the table.

"Sorry we got stuck in traffic," I said instantly. "I was so scared you would leave."

"I was planning to wait here all night if you didn't come," he confessed. "And then I was going to break into your hotel room and make you hear me out," he teased. I giggled. He held my chair out for me and I sank onto it. He sat across from me, pouring me a glass or champagne. There was a plate of my favorite food in the world- mushroom raviolis- sitting on the plate in front of me. They were a little cool but I dug right in, not even caring. Edward chuckled lightly before digging into his own food.

"Can I play you something Bella?" Edward asked, gesturing to the piano. "I've been working on it for a while."

"Sure," I agreed instantly. He stood, taking my hand in his and we walked over to the piano. He sat me down next to him and began to sing as his fingers danced across the keys.

"_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying..._

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core..._" His voice was beautiful and wove easily through the soft playing of the piano

"_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear its true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find."_ He leaned over and kissed me at this point, his fingers never stopping his song. He pulled away, only to keep singing.

"_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_." I marveled in the lyrics to the song. I knew Edward didn't write it, but it seemed like the lyrics were made for us. Written specifically for us.

"_Oh, But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

'_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_." Oh I will, I thought to myself, giving Edward a wide, watery smile. Edward beamed back. I could feel the moisture in my eyes as Edward continued to serenade me.

"_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_."

"Edward," I whispered, my chin quivering. "That was so beautiful."

"I learned it for you. I heard it on the radio…and I thought of our situation. I knew if I ever managed to get you to forgive me, I would play it for you," he murmured. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me deeply. I moaned into his mouth in complete and utter happiness.

"I love you so much Edward," I mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too. Can I have this dance?" he asked.

"There's no music," I pointed out.

"Oh well," he smirked. I laughed and he pulled us to our feet. He instantly started twirling us around.

"_Hello beautiful_

_How's it going?_

_I hear it's wonderful in California_

_I've been missing you_

_It's true..._" Edward began to sing as he lithely twirled me around. But my snort stopped him.

"The Jonas Brothers Edward? Honestly?" I teased. He laughed.

"You come up with something better," he challenged.

"_Tale as old as time,_" I sang softly. "_True as it can be."_

"Beauty and the Beast Bella? And you call the Jonas Brothers pathetic," he scoffed. I giggled.

"That song is a classic," I told him.

"So would that make you the beauty and me the beast?" he asked.

"I guess so," I decided after a moment.

"Well then, how would you like to accompany outside my beauty?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I would love to hideous beast," I said angelically. He laughed, scooping me up in his arms bridal style. I squealed in surprise as he walked me outside. I noticed there was a picnic blanket laid out on the floor. Edward laid me down on it, scooting next to me. He pulled me against his chest and we stared up at the stars.

"I love it up here," he sighed. "It's one of the only places in this city where you can see the stars in the sky."

"It's beautiful," I agreed. I stared up at the sky. I realized Edward was shaking slightly and I was about to ask him if he was cold when there was a loud boom above our heads and a shower of colors fell above us. I gasped. Fireworks.

Red, green, purple, yellow, blue and orange sparks flew in every direction. I was in awe. It was more intricate then any Forks show had been, even on the fourth of July. Colors swirled together in the dark sky, forming all sorts of shapes. I could feel Edward's eyes on me but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sky. It was so beautiful.

And then it was forming words. I was confused for a moment when Edward pulled away slightly. I read the words then. _Marry me Bella?_ I gasped and tears sprung to my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Edward said. I hadn't realized he had gotten on one knee next to me. I sat up shakily, watching as the words faded from the sky. I turned to give Edward my full attention afterwards, not even trying to stem the flow of tears from my eyes. "Bella I have loved you since the first day I ever saw you. I will love you for all of eternity. As long as the sun shines, as long as the sky is blue and the grass is green, I will always love you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He opened the little box in his hand and I gasped. The ring was made from pure platinum, three huge diamonds on the top. **(Ring on profile)**

"Yes, Edward. I'll marry you," I answered breathlessly. What else could I say? It was all perfect. Edward, the apology, this night, the proposal. Everything was perfect and filled with the unconditional love Edward had for me. It was amazing. Edward laughed exultantly and slid the ring onto the third finger on my left hand. It was actually kind of heavy on my finger. Edward pulled me on top of him and pressed his lips to mine in elation.

"I'm so glad to have you back Edward," I sighed. "The real you. The one I love and want to spend the rest of my life with."

"What can I say Bella?" he said, a slight teasing edge to his voice. "This is me."

_A/N: Okay I'm not going to do an epilogue because that would make it thirteen chapters and that's not good. So this is it D I hope you all liked my story, I had fun writing it and reading all of your amazing reviews. You guys are seriously fantastic and I love you all in a non-stalkerish way. Review one last time and check out my upcoming story Little Pink Envelope! And I'll have another story coming out soon too, so keep an eye out for that! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!_


End file.
